


Like constellation points

by xbelieveinme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Bottom Louis, Escape, Hybrids, M/M, Memory Loss, Top Harry, aliensau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbelieveinme/pseuds/xbelieveinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella quale Louis è un alieno e non ricorda più nulla della sua vita passata sulla terra. Harry è la sua unica ancora di salvezza.<br/>Aliens!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like constellation points

Il molo è deserto a quell’ora.  
Chi sono i pazzi che si fanno un bagno alle cinque di mattina? Solo loro due, ovviamente.  
Il cielo è chiaro, ma il sole ancora non è apparso. Ci sono delle nuvole e per quel pomeriggio è prevista pioggia. L’acqua non è mossa né calmissima, ma è perfetta per chi vuole passare dei momenti in tranquillità e in intimità. Insieme al lento rumore delle onde che s’infrangono sulla spiaggia ci sono dei sonori schiocchi di baci che provengono da sotto il molo. Risate divertite e sussurri bassi tanto quanto dolci.  
Louis sorride appena appoggia le mani sul legno bagnato e fa leva sulle braccia per sollevarsi e uscire dall’acqua cristallina. Se qualcuno gli chiedesse di lasciare la Nuova Zelanda, beh, riceverebbe sicuramente un no come risposta. Il fatto è che ama il suo paese, ama il fatto che può godersi quello spettacolo ogni giorno e che possa goderselo insieme ad Harry, il ragazzo che ama da più di due anni.  
La leggera brezza mattutina si abbatte contro il suo corpo e Louis percepisce la pelle d’oca sulle braccia e sulle gambe. Si ripara con le mani e aspetta che Harry esca dall’acqua per raggiungere insieme la spiaggia e ripararsi sotto lo stesso asciugamano.  
«Corri» gli intima il suo fidanzato appena lo raggiunge sull’estremità del molo.  
Louis si volta verso Harry e, prima che quello faccia in tempo a toccargli il fondoschiena per spronarlo e far sì che inizi a correre, lo spinge per fargli perdere l’equilibrio e quindi cadere di nuovo in acqua.  
Ride appena Harry riemerge dalle acque azzurre e il cuore gli si riempie di gioia quando lo vede scuotere la testa per far oscillare i suoi capelli lunghi e castani. Gli ricorda un piccolo Tarzan con un mini costume giallo addosso e una farfalla gigante tatuata sull’addome. Un Tarzan moderno, ecco.  
«Sei un bastardo» dice Harry, e con un solo slancio riesce ad aggrapparsi di nuovo al molo, «inizia a correre sul serio, adesso».  
Louis resterebbe lì a guardare i muscoli di Harry tendersi mentre si tira su, vederli contrarsi e poi rilassarsi per lo sforzo, e magari anche tracciare con le labbra le linee delle sue scapole e provarne la consistenza sotto le mani. Lo vorrebbe tanto, ma il suo fidanzato ha in volto l’espressione di chi vuole vendicarsi perciò non ci pensa due volte prima di indietreggiare e incominciare a correre.  
Louis sente il rumore dei suoi stessi piedi che sbattono sulle assi di legno, ma solo quando si è ormai abituato al ritmo cadenzato dei suoi passi avverte il trambusto di quelli prodotti da Harry. Sente la risata cristallina di Harry dietro di sé e non riesce a reprimere quel sorriso contento che spunta sul suo volto ogni volta che si trova con Harry lui. Perché Harry è tutto, forse anche più di tutto. Lui è ogni piccola cosa.  
Louis raggiunge la spiaggia con un salto, perde un attimo l’equilibrio ma riesce a pararsi con le mani per non cadere a faccia avanti nella sabbia, rendendosi un completo idiota agli occhi di Harry, che avrebbe riso di lui fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
Cerca di rialzarsi, quando il peso di qualcun altro lo blocca per terra senza lasciargli via di scampo. Era sicuro che Harry fosse più lontano di lui almeno di una decina di metri.  
«Haz» mormora confuso, mentre corruga la fronte. Dal corpo che stanzia sopra di lui, però, non fuoriesce neanche una parola e continua a schiacciarlo contro la sabbia tirandogli i capelli con un mano per mettere in evidenza il suo collo. Solo allora Louis si rende conto di essere circondato da uomini fasciati in una divisa nera e con degli strani fucili in mano. Riesce a vederne solamente cinque e tutti hanno il volto coperto da un casco che non lascia intravedere nulla.  
«Che cosa… lasciami andare!» grida, non riuscendo a capire cosa stia succedendo. Si lascia scappare un gemito quando uno degli uomini fa cenno con il capo verso il molo a un altro. Harry.  
Sgrana gli occhi impaurito e si agita per riuscire a vedere dietro di sé. L’uomo lo blocca ancora, ma nella sua visuale riesce a far entrare Harry e i suoi occhi pieni di terrore.  
Due uomini lo tengono a terra, all’inizio del molo: le ginocchia contro la sabbia, le mani dietro la schiena.  
Lo sguardo è puntato sul suo corpo, non lo lasciano neanche quando uno degli uomini in divisa gli punta una siringa contenente uno strano liquido giallastro alla gola.  
«No!» urla, stringendo le dita nella sabbia. Fa per muoversi con uno scatto violento non appena Harry chiude gli occhi e perde i sensi, ma l’uomo gli stringe le spalle con forza e lo obbliga a rimanere con il petto e il viso schiacciato sulla sabbia.  
Louis continua a guardare il corpo che non mostra segni di vita di Harry. Inizia a piangere non riuscendo a capire realmente cosa sia appena successo. Stava nuotando con il suo fidanzato fino a cinque minuti prima. Non si spiega ora cosa ci fa sotto ad uomo che sicuramente pesa il doppio di lui.  
Con la coda dell’occhio riesce a scorgere una siringa in mano all’uomo, subito seguita dalla punta dell’ago entrare in contatto con la pelle del suo collo. Freme appena la sente penetrare lentamente nella giugulare e stringe forte gli occhi; un dolore acuto lo immobilizza a terra e sente tutti i suoi muscoli contrarsi in uno spasmo violento. La testa inizia a girargli vorticosamente e non ci vuole molto prima che la sua vista si imbratti di macchie scure. È tutto buio subito dopo. Louis ha paura del buio.

 

 

 

«Si sta svegliando. Venite».  
Che succede? È la prima cosa a cui pensa Louis. Sente delle voci parlottare tra di loro, ma non ne riconosce nessuna. Si chiede come mai, ma non riesce assolutamente a rispondersi. Apre piano le palpebre, muove le dita di mani e piedi, socchiudendo le labbra. Una luce accecante lo costringe a richiudere gli occhi e ad emettere un gemito dolorante. Si sente davvero tanto debole e sensibile.  
Solamente quando avverte un’ombra posizionarsi sopra di lui riprova ad aprirli, anche se con un po’ di sforzo. È come se le sue ciglia si fossero incollate tra loro. Per quanto tempo ha tenuto gli occhi chiusi? Non ricorda nulla. Com’è possibile? E dove si trova?  
La figura è sfocata in un primo momento, ma piano piano Louis riesce a mettere a fuoco e, quindi, a rivelare due occhi azzurri su una pelle chiara. Le sue mani gli toccano il viso e con una lucina gli controlla per ben due volte le pupille. Louis serra gli occhi entrambe le volte, infastidito dalla luce.  
«Ben svegliato, Louis» gli dice l’uomo con dolcezza, mentre lo aiuta a sedersi su quel lettino che sembrava essere stato fatto di pietra.  
Louis fa una smorfia e muove il collo per distendere i muscoli intorpiditi, sente del dolore da un lato e si porta immediatamente una mano alla gola per attutirlo.  
«Dove mi trovo?» chiede. Solo allora si rende conto che la sua gola è secca e la sua voce suona roca, da quanto tempo non beve? E per quanto tempo ha dormito? Non ricorda nulla, dannazione.  
L’uomo dagli occhi chiari e i capelli biondi gli sorride. Ora che Louis lo guarda bene non è neanche un uomo adulto, è semplicemente un ragazzo.  
Si guarda attorno e tutto quello che vede sono mura grigie, due uomini con un camice lungo e bianco davanti a degli schermi enormi che sembrano essere dei computer e una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani e dei guanti in lattice a coprirle le mani.  
Ci sono altre due figure appostate dinanzi ad una porta enorme fatta di acciaio; hanno una divisa nera ed un fucile contro il petto. Louis assottiglia gli occhi perché quelle figure è sicuro di averle già viste, ma non ricorda né quando né dove. Non ricorda assolutamente nulla. Se guarda indietro non trova altro che un buio pesto, ed è davvero troppo strano.  
Qualcosa non gli permette di scavare nei ricordi, ogni volta che ci prova si trova davanti ad un muro. Nonostante i suoi sforzi per superarlo non riesce e ritorna sempre sullo stesso punto.  
«Come ti senti?» gli domanda la ragazza, avvicinandosi al lettino. Sul suo volto c’è un sorriso ambiguo e i suoi occhi sono scintillanti, risplendono di eccitazione.  
«Non lo so» risponde grattandosi il retro della nuca, «dove mi trovo?» ripete, questa volta rivolto alla ragazza.  
«Non preoccuparti» gli risponde quella, con dolcezza, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, «qui sei al sicuro. Nessuno ti farà del male».  
Louis si rilassa immediatamente a quelle parole. Non sa perché lo fa, ma ha bisogno di fidarsi di qualcuno considerando il fatto che non ricorda nulla. Nella sua testa non c’è niente se non quelle quattro mura grigie e quei due ragazzi appena conosciuti.  
«Perché non ricordo nulla?» continua a chiederle.  
La ragazza lancia un’occhiata al ragazzo dai capelli biondi e annuisce, quello sospira e si dirige verso i due uomini al computer con passo svelto e sicuro. «Esito positivo» dice e improvvisamente la porta d’acciaio si apre.  
Louis sussulta, si stringe nelle spalle e guarda impaziente la ragazza. Esito positivo di cosa?  
«Il mio nome è Eleanor» gli dice, mentre gli accarezza la spalla, «seguimi. Ti porterò nella tua dimora».  
Louis non ci pensa due volte prima di scendere dal lettino, non vedeva l’ora di farlo, ma in un primo momento le sue gambe non lo sorreggono ed è costretto ad aggrapparsi alla ragazza per non rovinare a terra e sbattere la testa contro il pavimento.  
Eleanor lo aiuta a rimettersi in piedi e gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita per assicurarsi che non cada di nuovo. Louis la ringrazia con un sorriso, ma si domanda se la ragazza sia capace di sostenerlo dato che è così minuta e snella.  
C’è un corridoio largo e lungo subito dopo la porta d’acciaio e su una delle pareti ci sono tre porte di ascensori che sembrano modernissime.  
Eleanor sfiora un punto del muro accanto ad una delle porte e quello si illumina con una freccia che punta verso l’alto di colore verde. In un batter d’occhio le porte si aprono ed Eleanor lo spinge dentro l’ascensore.  
Quello che Louis vede è a dir poco spettacolare.  
L’ascensore è fatto completamente di vetro e ciò che riesce a vedere lo fa rimanere senza fiato. Non sa quanto in alto si trovino, ma molto più in basso riesce a vedere un sacco di computer, schermi giganti e piatti all’inverosimile, dei tavoli che fanno da schermo e tantissime persone vestite di bianco intenti ad usarli. Louis supponga stiano lavorando.  
La stanza enorme è circondata da piante e fiori, e, proprio di fronte a lui, un’altissima cascata artificiale scorre tranquilla finendo oltre la stanza e andando a depositarsi chissà dove.  
«Che posto è questo?» chiede, con la meraviglia negli occhi e le mani strette contro il camice che indossa. Da quando indossa un camice?  
Eleanor si lascia scappare una risata, «tutto ti verrà spiegato più tardi, Louis, non preoccuparti» gli dice e nel frattempo le porte dell’ascensore si aprono di nuovo.  
Davanti a lui appare un altro corridoio molto simile a quello che ha visto prima. Segue Eleanor e si lascia condurre fino alla fine del corridoio. Con sorpresa, Louis si accorge che ce n’è un altro molto più lungo e stretto.  
Qui ci sono delle porte bianche ogni cinque metri. Ognuna ha un numero assegnato, sembrano nelle cabine.  
«La tua stanza è la dieci trentanove. Alloggerai lì fin quando non ci saranno nuovi ordini» gli spiega Eleanor. Louis sente un brivido percorrergli la schiena. Il tono della ragazza è improvvisamente cambiato, non è più dolce né tanto meno affidabile.  
Non le risponde, ma deglutisce. Alcuni secondi dopo si trovano di fronte alla stanza che gli hanno assegnato.  
Eleanor sfiora di nuovo il muro; una schermata con dei numeri appare e con disinvoltura digita una sequenza, «la chiave di questa stanza è 2736, non dimenticarla» gli dice, mentre la porta si apre.  
Louis annuisce piano e, dopo aver ottenuto un cenno da parte della ragazza, si fa spazio nella sua nuova dimora. Non che ricordi la sua ultima ubicazione, d’altronde.  
La stanza è molto piccola: c’è un letto sul fondo e un piccolo armadio, su un lato un divanetto rosso di fronte ad un televisore e sull’altro lato una piccola cucina ad angolo ed un mini frigo, più in là una porta. Louis suppone sia il bagno. Tutto è davvero molto moderno: il pavimento si illumina sotto i suoi piedi, l’anta del mini frigo è illuminata da lettere e codici e la televisione non è altro che una sottilissima lastra che riflette la sua immagine, non ci sono cavi.  
«Puoi farti una doccia e vestirti, magari mangia qualcosa. Verrò a prenderti tra due ore» gli spiega Eleanor mentre digita qualcosa sul suo palmare.  
I loro occhi si incontrano solamente per un istante e Louis annuisce velocemente, mordendosi con insistenza il labbro inferiore.  
Nota Eleanor sospirare e posare il palmare in tasca, «vedi di fare il bravo ragazzo» gli raccomanda prima di girare i tacchi e andarsene.  
Adesso è solo, completamente da solo. O forse no.  
Louis fa scattare gli occhi sulla telecamera posta sopra la porta e assottiglia gli occhi. Questa non è assolutamente privacy e spera che non trovi qualcosa del genere anche in bagno.  
Sbuffa, mentre raggiunge il letto e prende gli abiti posati su di esso: è un completo di un materiale elasticizzato, di colore rosso scuro e con dei dettagli in nero. È relativamente brutto, ma pensa debba attenersi alle loro regole. Eleanor è stata chiara e, sicuramente, non vuole farla arrabbiare.  
Tutta questa situazione, però, non ha senso.  
Sa di essere Louis Tomlinson, nato il giorno della Vigilia di Natale. Sa che ha i capelli castani e gli occhi azzurri senza essersi ancora guardato allo specchio, sa tutto quanto, ma non ha ricordi. È come se la sua mente abbia avuto un blackout e adesso non riesca più a rintracciare nulla di importante. È così frustante avere un vuoto in testa.  
Louis però sa che c’è stato qualcosa prima di quello, deve per forza esserci stato qualcosa.

È una stanza ovale e azzurra quella in cui viene portato, scortato da due uomini in tenuta nera. Ha avuto il battito a mille per tutto il tragitto, terrorizzato dai loro fucili e dalle loro teste coperte. Gli fanno tremendamente paura e non sa perché.  
C’è un tavolo enorme al centro, delle scritte luminose scorrono su di esso e ci sono alcuni uomini che spingono i palmi sulla superficie aprendo nuove schermate. A Louis luccicano gli occhi, è spettacolare tutto ciò. Forse l’era è cambiata, forse si trova nel futuro ed è per questo che non ricorda nulla.  
Eleanor è lì, seduta su una sedia dall’aria scomoda, insieme allo stesso ragazzo che poche ore prima lo ha svegliato.  
«Stai benissimo, Louis» gli dice il ragazzo con un sorriso gentile dipinto sul volto. Louis non risponde ma, imbarazzato, allunga la maglia e arrossisce. I vestiti che gli hanno dato non gli stanno stretti, ma sono dannatamente attillati. Si sente troppo esposto.  
«Io sono Niall» continua avvicinandoglisi. Gli stringe una mano e con un cenno gli fa segno di sedersi accanto ad Eleanor, che non smette di fissare il tavolo e il testo che scorre fluido su di esso. Solo ora Louis si accorge che non riesce a capire quelle parole. È un linguaggio strano, pieno di simboli.  
«La stanza che ti abbiamo assegnato è di tuo gradimento?» gli chiede ancora Niall, sedendosi al suo fianco. Le sedie non sono appoggiate a terra, è come se volassero e Louis rimbalza un po’ su di essa quando, con imprecisione e timidezza, si siede. Resta rigido e dritto come una colonna per non cadere e perdere l’equilibrio, non vuole fare una figuraccia davanti a degli sconosciuti.  
«Sì» risponde con voce bassa, «grazie».  
Niall gli sorride per un’ultima volta prima di aprire delle schermate sul tavolo. In una di esse c’è una sua foto e Louis non ricorda quando gliel’hanno fatta. Lo sfondo è bianco e non sta sorridendo, porta i capelli più corti e un giacca di jeans addosso.  
Su un’altra schermata appaiono tutti i suoi dati: il suo nome, il suo cognome, i suoi segni particolari. Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, non capendo, e si volta per guardare Niall che continua a schiacciare i palmi sul tavolo ed a spostare quelle schermate che sembrano galleggiare su una distesa d’acqua.  
«Che mi è successo?» gli chiede con timore.  
Niall sospira e con un solo gesto apre un’altra immagine: è il molo di una spiaggia, la sabbia è bianca e le acque sono chiarissime. È un posto bellissimo.  
«Ricordi questo posto? Pensi di esserci mai stato?» gli chiede il ragazzo rimanendo con il dito fisso sull'immagine.  
Louis unisce le sopracciglia nello sforzo di riuscire ad oltrepassare quel muro che gli blocca tutto il flusso dei ricordi ma «no» dice cedendo, «ma è un posto davvero molto bello. Vorrei andarci».  
Niall annuisce passando ad una seconda immagine. Questa volta è una casa con un giardino; è bianca e circondata da alberi.  
«E questa casa?».  
«No» risponde secco, torturando le sue dita e il suo labbro inferiore con i denti.  
In un’altra foto appaiono delle bambine bionde che si sorridono, sono due gemelle perché sono praticamente uguali, e in un’altra ancora una donna e due ragazze. Louis, nonostante qualcosa nella sua testa gli dice di averle già viste, non le riconosce.  
«Non le ricordo» ammette quando Niall gli pone di nuovo la domanda. Nulla, è tutto vuoto nella sua testa.  
Il ragazzo sembra sempre più soddisfatto a mano a mano che le foto scorrono. Louis non riconosce nessun volto e nessun posto, ma è sicuro che tutte quelle cose abbiano fatto parte del suo passato ormai perduto.  
«L’ultima» dice Niall mentre esegue lo stesso identico movimento che ha fatto per tutte le altre immagini. Una foto di grandi dimensioni raffigurante un ragazzo appare davanti ai suoi occhi. Il ragazzo ritratto ha dei capelli scuri e disordinati, degli occhi verdi e meravigliosi e un paio di labbra dello stesso colore delle ciliegie. È bellissimo.  
«Ti dice qualcosa il suo volto?» gli domanda Niall.  
Louis continua a guardare il ragazzo della foto e il suo cuore inizia a battere più forte. Sente le guance arrossarsi e gli occhi inumidirsi, ma non lo ricorda, la sua mente non lo possiede.  
«No» dice per l’ultima volta, «non ricordo assolutamente nulla» bofonchia stringendo gli occhi per far andare via quella brutta sensazione di vuoto che sta sentendo. Ha una voglia tremenda di piangere.  
Una mano si appoggia sulla sua spalla. Louis si volta, è Eleanor.  
«Mi sembra perfetto» commenta la ragazza, rivolgendogli un sorriso mentre Niall chiude tutte le finestre con un unico gesto della mano. Louis serra la mascella, preoccupato. A lui non sembra per nulla perfetto, invece. Cosa c’è di perfetto in lui che non ricorda neanche una piccola macchia della sua vita passata?  
«Ascolta, Louis» bisbiglia Niall, appoggiando le sue mani callose sulle ginocchia del ragazzo. Louis sussulta un attimo, ma annuisce lievemente. «Tu sei qui per un motivo ben preciso. È complicato, però».  
Entrambi avvertono Eleanor alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma Niall si limita a storcere le labbra prima di continuare. «Inizio col dirti che tu non sei un semplice essere umano, sei qualcosa di molto di più. Sei speciale, Louis. Noi siamo qui per proteggerti dal mondo lì fuori. Non sei l’unico in questa struttura, altri ragazzi e ragazze proprio come te sono qui per aiutarci con il nostro lavoro. Noi siamo dei dottori, siamo qui per capire quella particolarità che vi rende diversi e per farlo ci servono degli esami. Appena questi esami finiranno sarai libero di ritornare nel tuo paese e la memoria ti verrà ridata. È tutto chiaro?».  
Louis sbatte più volte le palpebre e «speciale?» chiede, infastidito da quella parola.  
Vede Niall mandare un’occhiata a Eleanor e poi sospirare lentamente, «supponiamo voi veniate da un altro mondo, un altro pianeta molto simile al nostro, ma con capacità fuori dal comune, potremmo chiamarli superpoteri. Vogliamo rintracciare questo pianeta e speriamo che il vostro aiuto ci dia qualche informazione».  
«Un- un alieno?» balbetta sentendosi improvvisamente impallidire. Non era pronto a sapere certe notizie, informazioni che lo confondono ancora di più di quanto già non sia.  
«È quello che vogliamo capire, Louis» interviene Eleanor, «dobbiamo capire chi siete veramente e da dove venite».  
Louis boccheggia un attimo, a corto di parole. Gli sembra tutto inverosimile e non ricorda nulla, dannazione. Chi è Louis Tomlinson? E da dove viene?  
Stringe forte le mani in due pugni prima di guardare Niall e poi Eleanor. «Io non ho alcun superpotere» fa deciso, «non ricordo di averlo. Penso voi vi stiate sbagliando».  
Niall ed Eleanor si sorridono. «Questo lo scopriremo Louis. Tre ragazzi su undici hanno usato per la prima volta i loro poteri in questa struttura. Magari accadrà lo stesso con te» gli spiega il ragazzo biondo aprendo altre finestre sullo schermo.  
Louis si schiarisce la voce, «se siamo veramente alieni come dici tu, allora cosa ci facciamo sulla Terra? E perché ci cancellate la memoria?».  
Eleanor si lascia scappare una risata, «è una delle domande a cui non sappiamo ancora dare una risposta» gli spiega divertita, «altrimenti perché saresti qui, Louis?».  
«E cancelliamo la memoria soltanto temporaneamente, per evitare che voi facciate resistenza. Sono solo pochi mesi, dopo ritornate tutti dalle vostre rispettive famiglie» interviene Niall aprendo una lista di nomi sullo schermo. Sono tutti numerati e Louis sussulta appena nota il suo nome alla fine della lista: è il centocinquantasettesimo. Al centocinquantaseiesimo c’è il nome di un altro ragazzo, Liam Payne.  
«Questi sono tutti i ragazzi che hanno vissuto e vivono in questa struttura. Ci sono altre cinque strutture sparse per il mondo. A capo di tutto ciò c’è il Signor Cowell.».  
«Niall» lo interrompe la ragazza facendo sparire la lista dallo schermo, «gli stai dando troppe informazioni».  
Louis corruga la fronte, «voglio sapere».  
«No» controbatte Eleanor, prendendolo per un braccio e forzandolo a mettersi in piedi. Louis perde un attimo l’equilibrio, ma si sforza per rimanere sui suoi stessi piedi.  
«È giunta l’ora di incontrare i tuoi simili. Seguimi».

Così, è lì che la cascata finisce.  
La stanza in cui Eleanor lo ha portato non è grandissima come quelle che ha già visto, ma più bella.  
Ci sono dei divani enormi fatti di cuscini colorati che ricoprono vari punti del pavimento e dei tavolini. Louis riconosce un piano bar, un biliardo e alcuni giochi per bambini disseminati per la stanza. Un’intera parete funge da televisore. La parete opposta, invece, è una grande vetrata che lascia a Louis la possibilità di scoprire finalmente dove finisce la cascata che ha visto poche ore prima.  
Il sottile strato d’acqua scivola in una pozza cristallina, così cristallina che Louis riesce a vedere il fondo chiaro delle piastrelle. È una piscina ed è così invitante che Louis potrebbe spogliarsi in questo momento e tuffarsi.  
Una luce strana avvolge la stanza; è più luminosa e non è grigia come tutte le altre.  
Sembra una giornata particolarmente soleggiata, lì sotto.  
Nota che anche lì ci sono delle piante che costeggiano i due lati e vari rampicanti ricoprono quasi tutte le pareti bianche, dando un tocco di colore con i loro fiori colorati e bellissimi. Louis si chiede come riescano a vivere senza che nessun raggio di sole li colpisca.  
«Louis» Eleanor lo richiama tamburellando un dito sulla sua spalla per richiamarlo all’attenzione e per costringerlo a distogliere lo sguardo dalle acque che ricadono con facilità nella piscina creando spruzzi argentei.  
Quando si volta ci sono una decina di ragazzi e bambini perfettamente allineati, in una range di età che dovrebbe variare dai quattro anni ai trenta. Sono undici, per l’esattezza. La più piccola è una bambina dai capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri. Lo guarda curiosa con un dito tra le labbra e la testa piegata verso un lato.  
Louis si morde le labbra e si chiede se dovrebbe salutarli o meno, ma Eleanor parla prima che riesca a fare qualcosa.  
«Questi sono i tuoi compagni, Louis» gli spiega la ragazza, «resterai con loro per un po’ e li conoscerai meglio con il tempo».  
Louis guarda per un attimo Eleanor. La sua espressione è così ferma e seria che Louis ne è quasi intimidito. Non capisce perché Eleanor sia così autorevole in alcuni momenti e più tenue in altri. Strana ragazza.  
«Ti diranno come vivere in questa struttura, quali sono le regole da rispettare e come passare il tempo nei momenti di noia» continua, dirigendosi verso la linea formata dai ragazzi. Si ferma davanti alla bimba dalle codine bionde e si abbassa di fronte a lei per dirle qualcosa all’orecchio.  
La bimba annuisce facendo un mezzo sorriso che Eleanor ricambia. Louis non si aspettava una scena del genere.  
Le codine della bambina rimbalzano mentre si allontana. Eleanor ritorna da lui con l’ombra di un sorriso sul volto. «Bene» esclama, congiungendo le mani davanti a sé, «ti lascio da solo con loro prima che la cena venga servita» poi si volta verso uno dei ragazzi e sospira, «mi raccomando Zayn, te lo affido».  
«Non ti preoccupare, Eleanor» risponde un ragazzo dai capelli corvini con un sorriso e Eleanor si dirige verso gli ascensori subito dopo, rivolgendo però un’ultima occhiata a Louis.  
«Così… sei Louis» dice Zayn, avvicinandoglisi di qualche passo e porgendogli una mano, «io sono Zayn».  
«C-ciao» balbetta Louis, stringendo la mano sconosciuta con titubanza.  
Zayn ha due occhi meravigliosi: sono scuri e contornati da ciglia lunghe e spesse, i suoi tratti somatici sono così precisi e perfetti che Louis si sente bruttissimo affianco a lui. Vorrebbe essere bello come lui.  
«Mi hanno detto che sei appena arrivato» gli dice, mentre dietro di lui gli altri ragazzi si stanno disperdendo nella stanza, «perciò benvenuto».  
Louis annuisce e «grazie» dice prima di mordersi una guancia.  
Ad interrompere la loro conversazione è la bambina bionda di qualche minuto prima che, con un sorriso, gli porge un bicchiere d’aranciata, «per te» dice e Louis non può fare altro che ricambiare il sorriso.  
Guardandolo bere, Zayn ridacchia e accarezza la testolina della bambina, la quale si aggrappa alla sua gamba tra l’imbarazzo e la curiosità.  
«Lei è Lux» gli fa sapere giocando con una delle sue codine, «è la più piccola qui ed è come se fosse la nostra sorellina, è la figlia di Lou e Tom».  
«Ehi Zayn!» lo richiama una ragazza dai capelli viola, «perché non porti qui il nuovo arrivato?».

Gli undici ragazzi che saranno i suoi compagni per i prossimi mesi in realtà sono cinque ragazze e sei ragazzi.  
La più piccola è Lux, figlia di Tom e Lou, l’unica coppia che si è formata col passare del tempo. Dal loro amore è nata quell’adorabile bambina che, con ogni scusa possibile, gli ha offerto caramelle e bicchieri di aranciata.  
Tom e Lou si trovano in quella struttura da otto anni e hanno deciso di restare. Non ricordano niente del loro passato e, una volta essersi trovati a vicenda, hanno capito di non volersi lasciare più. Contribuiscono ancora agli esami che servono ai dottori per capire qualcosa su loro pianeta d’origine e sperano, un giorno, di riuscire a creare una nuova vita su quel pianeta che pare essere la loro unica speranza.  
Il ragazzo che vive da più tempo in quella struttura è Zayn, però. Aveva sette anni quando i militari della struttura lo hanno catturato e, ora che ne ha diciotto, è sempre più convinto che la scelta di restare sia stata quella più giusta per lui. A differenza degli altri, a lui la memoria è stata ridata.  
Louis si fa raccontare del passato triste e sporco di Zayn: viveva in un orfanotrofio, non ha mai avuto i genitori e, per via dei suoi poteri già troppo sviluppati per la sua età, veniva considerato un pazzo. Quella struttura lo ha salvato, ma sul suo volto compare un altro sorriso ed i suoi occhi pensano a tutt’altro mentre racconta. Louis non saprebbe dire di cosa siano pieni quegli occhi così scuri e belli.  
La ragazza dai capelli viola, invece, si chiama Perrie. Si trova lì da solamente un anno e ha una personalità molto vivace e solare. Ha anche lei diciotto anni, ma gli occhi azzurri e i capelli viola la ringiovaniscono.  
Le altre due ragazze sono Danielle e Sophia, ventenni entrambe. Da quello che dice Zayn le due devono essere state grandi amiche nella loro vita tra gli umani, ma - da quanto Louis può notare - le due ragazze non sembrano andare molto d’accordo. Il motivo è Liam Payne.  
Alto, corpo muscoloso, occhi color nocciola e un sorriso davvero tranquillo e sereno. Louis capisce perché Sophia e Danielle se lo contendano. Anche lui è molto bello, così come Zayn.  
Louis si morde il labbro appena parla per la prima volta con quel ragazzo. Gli spiega che si trova lì solamente da pochi mesi e che non ricorda assolutamente nulla della propria vita. Esattamente come Louis.  
«Com’è stare qui?» gli chiede a bassa voce per non farsi sentire da Zayn, a pochi passi da loro mentre scherza con Perrie. Liam sospira.  
«Strano. Non so esattamente come definirlo» gli spiega il ragazzo passandosi una mano tra i capelli corti, «però con loro mi diverto molto, non è poi così male. Ma a volte vorrei sapere da dove provengo e chi ero».  
Louis lo capisce.  
Gli ultimi ragazzi che conosce sono Nick, il più vecchio tra gli undici e con un ego spropositato, e Josh, un ragazzo che passa le sue giornate a suonare la batteria. Anche loro, come Liam, sono dei novellini.  
Louis sospira guardandoli; non sembrano cattive persone, ma c’è qualcosa - o qualcuno - che manca tra di loro. Manca una mano stretta alla sua.  
Si sente perso.

I giorni scorrono lentamente sotto i suoi piedi.  
Ogni sua mossa nell’arco della giornata viene programmata da ordini superiori. Si sveglia ad una certa ora, fa colazione nella sua stanza e poi è costretto a fare delle analisi mattutine sotto il controllo di Eleanor. Il resto della giornata lo passa insieme agli altri ragazzi. Impara a conoscerli meglio e ad andare d’accordo con tutt. Si sente meno solo quando si trova con loro.  
Un pomeriggio Zayn lo porta a fare il bagno nella piscina tanto agognata quanto bella. A loro si aggiungono Liam, Josh e Perrie. Era sicuro che quel posto fosse bellissimo.  
L’acqua è chiarissima, più profonda in alcuni punti, ed è così bello rimanere a mollo senza toccare il fondo per minuti infiniti.  
È una sensazione che è sicuro di aver provato altre mille volte: l’acqua nelle orecchie, le labbra bagnate, mani e piedi completamente abbandonati. Solo lì, in mezzo alla piscina, riesce a fingere di non trovarsi in quella struttura tanto strana. Non è più un alieno nell’acqua, è umano.

Rivede Niall solamente dopo quattro giorni. Il ragazzo lo abbraccia, gli chiede se sta bene e se si trova a suo agio con gli altri. Louis risponde di sì, ma s’incupisce appena scopre che si trova in quella stanza ovale e azzurra solamente per un altro test. Un questionario, più che altro.  
Niall lo riempie di nuovo di domande, alcune identiche a quelle della volta precedente.  
La foto del ragazzo riccio e dagli occhi verdi ricompare sull’enorme tavolo. Louis corruga la fronte appena lo vede e il suo cuore inizia, esattamente come la volta precedente, a battere più forte. Sembra più bello dell’ultima volta.  
«Adesso lo riconosci?» gli chiede Niall, mordendosi le labbra rosa con un pizzico di curiosità nella voce.  
Louis boccheggia un attimo. Cosa deve rispondergli? No? E allora perché il suo cuore sembra ricordarlo?  
«Sì o no, Louis?».  
«No, credo di no».  
Niall lo guarda con apprensione ed annuisce, «vieni con me» gli dice subito dopo scendendo dalla sua sedia. Louis si lascia avvolgere un polso da una delle mani bianchissime di Niall e lo segue per uno dei corridoi fino agli ascensori dalle pareti di vetro. Alcune guardie vestite di nero li accompagnano durante il tragitto. Niall sembra nervoso.  
«Dove stiamo andando?» gli chiede Louis a bassa voce, occhieggiando per un attimo le guardie.  
Niall non esita a rispondere, «nei sotterranei» gli spiega facendo alzare un sopracciglio a Louis.  
«Non ci troviamo già sotto terra?» chiede con un pizzico di ironia, lasciandosi trasportare dai muri grigi che adesso vede scorrere sotto i suoi occhi. Il biondo sbuffa divertito e «ancora più giù» dice.

Nei sotterranei, come dice Niall, non tutto è così bello come ai piani più alti, anzi. Le pareti sono di un grigio macabro, il pavimento è fatto di pietra ed è impolverato, ma anche lì non mancano le porte spesse fatte di acciaio. Non c’è relativamente nulla nei corridoi che attraversano e, Dio, a Louis inizia a far paura questa cosa.  
Non si stupisce, però, quando vede Eleanor appoggiata su uno dei muri di una stanza affianco ad una porta.  
«Prima di me, che record!» la schernisce Niall.  
Eleanor ghigna. «Sempre, caro Niall» ribatte, prima di voltarsi con un sorriso che la sa lunga sulle labbra e aprire la porta con delle chiavi. Louis sbatte le palpebre; è la prima volta che vede usare delle chiavi nella struttura.  
Eleanor entra nella stanza e - un po’ esitante - la imita, seguito dal ragazzo biondo e dalle guardie.  
La fioca luce che illumina la stanza - non più grande della sua dimora - sfarfalla ogni due secondi. Louis vede immediatamente un letto, un tavolo, una sedia ed un lavandino. Sul letto, sotto le coperte, c’è una persona rannicchiata dalla parte del muro e Louis non riesce a vedere il suo volto. Quello che vede sono solamente due piedi bianchi che sbucano da sotto le coperte e che sono costretti a rimanere fuori dal bordo del materasso.  
«Harry» dice Niall quasi affettuosamente, «come stai?».  
L’uomo sotto le coperte grugnisce e Louis sussulta leggermente, aggrappandosi involontariamente alla manica del camice di Niall. «È tutto okay» gli sussurra il ragazzo con un sorriso.  
«Suvvia, Harry, alzati da quel fottuto letto» dice allora Eleanor acida, «non vorrai perderti la sorpresa che ti abbiamo portato».  
Immediatamente Louis si volta per guardarla. Si riferisce a lui? È ovvio che si riferisce a lui, dannazione.  
Qualche secondo dopo alcuni boccoli scomposti sbucano dal sotto le coperte e Louis stringe di più la presa sul camice di Niall, spaventato. Nel suo campo visivo, poi, entrano due occhi verdi contornati di rosso e incorniciati da macchie viola su una pelle pallida. Quegli stessi occhi si riempiono di lacrime appena lo vedono. Louis lo riconosce in un solo secondo: è il ragazzo della foto, ne è sicuro.  
«Oh mio Dio» esclama il ragazzo togliendosi di dosso le coperte e rivelando un camice bianco. Poi, senza aspettare altro, scende dal letto e in pochi passi raggiunge Louis, il quale sgrana gli occhi appena se lo vede addosso. Harry lo avvolge in un abbraccio stretto e piange contro il suo collo, ripete come un mantra il nome di Louis e stringe tra le dita i suoi vestiti.  
Louis non sa cosa fare. Non se la sente neanche di ricambiare quell’abbraccio che gli sembra al tempo stesso totalmente sconosciuto, ma anche familiare e giusto. Non sa a cosa pensare.  
Cerca supporto negli occhi di Niall, ma né nei suoi né in quelli di Eleanor trova qualche risposta a tutte le sue domande.  
«Louis, mio Dio, Louis, sei vivo» dice il ragazzo contro l’orecchio di Louis, «ti amo così tanto, ho pregato per te giorno e notte. Sono così contento di vederti».  
Le braccia di Harry lo stringono più forte di prima, lo posseggono e gli fanno quasi male, ma Louis non può fare a meno di scansarsi non appena sente le sue labbra sulla mascella che si avvicinano pericolosamente alle sue labbra per baciarlo.  
«No» farfuglia spingendolo via con le mani, «non farlo… io non sono-».  
«Louis».  
Si sente improvvisamente uno schifo quando nota gli occhi di Harry riempirsi di dolore e rimpianti. Altre lacrime scivolano sul suo volto e le sue labbra tremano.  
«Sono Louis, ma- io non lo so».  
«Non ti ricorda, Harry, Louis non sa chi sei» interviene Eleanor. Louis prova a fare un mezzo sorriso ad Harry per scusarsi e per rimediare.  
«Che vuol dire?» chiede Harry ad Eleanor totalmente sconvolto dalla notizia. Non aspetta la risposta della ragazza, ma in un solo istante riprende il volto di Louis tra le mani e lo costringe a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Louis, sono io, Harry, il tuo fidanzato. Come fai a non ricordarti?».  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, confuso. Il suo fidanzato? Era fidanzato con quel ragazzo prima? E lo amava?  
«Io.. io» balbetta, ma nulla di più esce dalla sua bocca. Cosa deve dirgli?  
«Sono Harry, Lou!» continua ad urlare Harry, gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite ormai. «Oh Dio, cosa gli avete fatto? Cosa cazzo gli avete fatto?».  
Louis non lo sa cosa gli hanno fatto, Louis non sa come hanno fatto a togliergli tutti i suoi ricordi. Preso dal panico scansa le mani di Harry dal suo viso e, senza dire un parola, raggiunge la porta ed esce da quella stanza che puzza di chiuso e polvere.  
Inizia a respirare affannosamente non appena si appoggia ad uno dei muri grigi ed improvvisamente inizia a piangere come un bambino. Si vergogna di ogni singhiozzo e cerca di calmarli in tutti i modi: con le mani, trattenendo il respiro, asciugandosi tutte le lacrime che cadono dai suoi occhi. Forse questo è un incubo, si dice, forse è un incubo e domani mi sveglierò e ricorderò Harry, lo amerò.  
«Louis?».  
La voce di Niall è come un calmante. Louis si volta per guardarlo, asciugandosi le ennesime lacrime, prima di scuotere la testa e sospirare tristemente.  
«Mi dispiace, Louis» gli dice, avvicinandoglisi «come ti senti?».  
«Male… Lui- io lo amavo e adesso..» Louis scoppia in un nuovo singhiozzo prima di poter finire la frase, «mi sembra così ingiusto».  
Niall gli sorride, «andrà tutto bene, non preoccuparti» lo rassicura, con una pacca su una spalla «passiamo al dunque, però».  
Louis annuisce, tirandosi giù le maniche della felpa grigia e asciugandosi il viso, prendendo un grosso respiro subito dopo. «Okay».  
«Bene» esordisce il ragazzo congiungendo le mani di fronte a sé in un gesto euforico, «tu ed Harry vivrete insieme da ora in poi».  
Louis corruga la fronte. Com’è possibile? Perché? «Come?» si ritrova a chiedere, con voce fioca.  
«Beh, sai, Harry è diventato ingestibile quaggiù. Ha rifiutato di mangiare per tre giorni, ha aggredito due guardie minacciandole di morte solamente perché voleva sapere dove tu ti trovassi. È spaventato a morte» gli spiega con calma, «l’unica soluzione ragionevole è quella di farlo vivere con te. Non possiamo lasciarlo andare per questioni di sicurezza. L’altra alternativa è la sua esecuzione».  
Le mani di Louis tremano leggermente, un po’ scosso. «Ma io non ricordo nulla» dice abbassando lo sguardo, «lui non mi accetterà mai».  
Avvertono dei sonori singhiozzi provenienti dalla stanza da cui sono appena usciti e Louis sente di nuovo le lacrime fare capolino, pronte per uscire. Si odia per aver procurato tanto dolore a quel ragazzo e si odia ancora di più pensando a quanto altro gliene procurerà restando insieme a lui ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.  
«Andrà tutto bene, Louis».

La nuova stanza, adatta per due persone, è lontana tre porte da quella vecchia. È molto simile alla vecchia stanza di Louis, se non fosse per il letto matrimoniale situato sul fondo ed una cucina un po’ più grande.  
«Perché...» Louis si schiarisce la voce, imbarazzato, «perché c’è un letto matrimoniale?» chiede ad Eleanor. La ragazza gli sorride maliziosa e, schernendolo, alza le spalle innocentemente. Louis le manda un’occhiataccia . Non è pronto a tutto questo.  
Non ha ancora ben capito quale sia il loro piano. Cosa c’entra adesso un letto matrimoniale? Louis non conosce Harry, non sa chi sia realmente e non ha intenzione di condividere il letto con lui. Potrebbe fargli qualunque cosa e, sul serio, dormirà sul divano se proprio deve. Avrebbero potuto dare semplicemente un’altra stanza ad Harry, perché deve stare proprio con lui?  
Harry e Niall entrano nella stanza subito dopo. Questa volta Harry indossa un paio di pantaloni neri ed una maglietta blu. I suoi capelli sono puliti ed è straordinariamente bello. Non è difficile per Louis capire perché lo amasse, quel ragazzo è semplicemente meraviglioso.  
Niall gli sorride. «Vi troverete bene insieme» dice entusiasta. Harry, poco distante dal ragazzo biondo, scuote la testa ed i suoi occhi iniziano a farsi nuovamente lucidi. Mormora un «okay» a bassa voce e dopo aver lanciato una veloce occhiata a Louis poggia sul tavolo una borsa.  
Una volta soli, l’imbarazzo riempie la stanza.  
Louis si asciuga le mani umide di sudore sui pantaloni, mentre Harry disfa i pochi indumenti contenuti nella borsa sul tavolo.  
«Dove posso metterli?» chiede con voce roca e bassa, evitando volutamente gli occhi celesti di Louis.  
«Dove vuoi, penso» risponde innocentemente Louis, disorientato almeno quanto lui.  
Il ragazzo riccio annuisce e con lunghe falcate attraversa la stanza per aprire una delle ante dell’armadio. Louis involontariamente, quando Harry gli passa vicino, trattiene il più possibile il respiro per tenere impregnato nella mente il suo profumo dolce e fresco. È così bello che vorrebbe infilare il naso tra i suoi ricci e non lasciarlo andare più. Si chiede se lo ha mai fatto prima; se allacciava le braccia al suo collo e rimaneva con il volto tra i suoi capelli per ore. Louis lo farebbe se potesse in questo momento.  
Passano alcuni minuti di totale silenzio. Harry sta ancora girovagando per la stanza, la esplora angolo per angolo. Prende un succo di frutta all’albicocca dal frigorifero, bevendolo in pochi secondi subito dopo.  
Louis lo osserva in silenzio dalla sua postazione sul divano; deve essere stato bello stare con lui, essere il suo fidanzato, avere due mani per proteggerlo e due occhi tutti per sé. Dio, più lo guarda e più si rende conto che gli piace da morire.  
«Vuoi da bere anche tu?».  
Louis sobbalza appena si rende conto che Harry gli ha parlato. «Cosa?».  
«Vuoi un succo di frutta?» ripete il ragazzo, agitando una bottiglietta «ti piacevano un sacco» aggiunge subito dopo con un sorriso che fa girare la testa a Louis. Ci sono due fossette sulle sue guance.  
«Oh, okay» risponde, arrossendo furiosamente. Spera che Harry non se ne accorga.  
Sta attento a non toccargli le dita quando prende il succo di frutto dalle sue mani e cerca di calmarsi il secondo successivo appena si rende conto che Harry gli si sta sedendo accanto.  
Il suo cuore non dovrebbe battere così velocemente.  
«È tutto okay?» gli chiede Harry . Louis annuisce immediatamente avvampando e prendendo un sorso della bevanda. Il fatto è che non è per niente okay.  
«Scusami» sussurra allora Louis, raccogliendo le gambe al petto ed allacciando le braccia attorno alle ginocchia. Harry, poco distante, alza gli occhi e lo guarda, mentre si morde le labbra e gioca con il bordo della manica della sua maglietta.  
«Per cosa?» gli chiede in un sussurro stanco.  
Louis stringe gli occhi. «Per non ricordarti» risponde immediatamente, «lo so che mi odi in questo momento, ma non è colpa mia».  
Harry sospira. «Okay» mormora successivamente, «non ti odio».

È Harry stesso quella notte a dormire sul divano, ma Louis lo sente singhiozzare sommessamente. Piange anche lui, alla fine, e nessuno dei due dorme realmente.

Quando i ragazzi conoscono Harry lo riempiono immediatamente di domande sul mondo là fuori del quale non ricordano niente. Harry, educatamente, risponde a tutti. Louis rimane in silenzio a fissarlo; guarda come Lux non lascia andare neanche per un secondo i suoi capelli ricci, nota come Tom fissa i suoi tatuaggi, quelli sulle braccia e sulle mani, prova anche una certa gelosia quando una delle ragazze, Danielle, gli si siede affianco.  
Reprime tutti i suoi sentimenti dietro una facciata impassibile, ma quella cade appena gli occhi di Harry si posano su di lui. C’è una nota di malinconia nelle sue iridi verdi. Qualcosa che si è rotto per sempre e che Louis non riuscirà mai a riaggiustare.

Nei primi giorni passati insieme accade che Harry gli prenda la mano e che gli poggi le dita alla base della schiena, quando si trovano vicini. Louis rabbrividisce ogni volta. Non capisce se Harry lo faccia involontariamente o volutamente. Una volta, mentre Louis stava parlando con Nick, Harry gli ha messo fermamente un braccio sulla vita e lo ha attirato a sé, allontanandolo dal corpo altissimo del ragazzo.  
Una cosa è certa, però. Louis finisce per vivere di quei momenti.  
Harry, comunque, continua a dormire sul divano.

Poi succede di notte.  
Louis sta aspettando che Harry finisca di piangere per potersi addormentare, come ha fatto tutte le notti nell’ultima settimana. Questa volta, però, Harry sta piangendo più del solito.  
Deve essere così difficile per lui vivere questa situazione; sapere di non poter ritornare a casa e di non poter riavere indietro la vita che tranquillamente faceva un mese prima.  
Sapere di aver rovinato la vita di qualcuno lo fa sentire come se gli avessero infilato mille lame nel petto. Louis si sente veramente in colpa per quello che ha fatto a quel povero ragazzo. Se solo non si fosse innamorato di lui, se solo non si fossero trovati insieme il giorno in cui lo hanno catturato. Sarebbe stato tutto più facile.  
Louis neanche si accorge di aver appoggiato i piedi a terra. Tutti i suoi movimenti accadono senza averli decisi veramente. In silenzio si fa strada lungo la stanza, i suoi respiri rimangono incastrati per metà nei polmoni e le sue mani tremano senza sosta.  
Harry singhiozza quasi silenziosamente da più di un’ora. Si trova su di un fianco, rannicchiato sul piccolo divano e coperto solamente da una misera coperta azzurra. Ha gli occhi chiusi, però.  
Louis respira a fondo prima di appoggiare una mano sulla testa di Harry e piegarsi sulle ginocchia davanti al suo viso. «Harry» sussurra e lui apre gli occhi.  
«Louis?».  
«Shh» lo zittisce asciugandogli le lacrime, «non piangere più, ti prego».  
Harry rimane immobile sotto il tocco di Louis e non sposta gli occhi da quelli del ragazzo. «Vorrei baciarti» gli confessa senza peli sulla lingua, «quando stavi con me ti baciavo in continuazione».  
Louis freme. «Ah sì?» dice resistendo alla voglia di scoppiare a piangere, «sono sicuro che mi piaceva un sacco quando lo facevi».  
Il ragazzo annuisce, «vuoi che te lo ricordi?» gli chiede raggiungendo con una mano il suo viso per accarezzarlo dolcemente, mentre Louis non esita a fare sì con il capo.  
Le mani di Harry sono calde, mentre lo toccano e lo costringono a stendersi sul divano. Il peso del suo corpo è piacevole, fin troppo anche.  
Harry lo guarda negli occhi prima di far coincidere le loro labbra. Chiude le palpebre e tutto perde una forma attorno a loro.  
Si baciano piano e delicatamente, assaporandosi a vicenda tra lacrime e mani tremanti. Magari anche il loro primo bacio è stato così, dolce e caldo, lentissimo.  
Louis si sente meravigliosamente bene sotto il corpo di Harry, sente di trovarsi nel posto giusto al momento giusto. Sospira in un tremito non appena le mani di Harry gli sfiorano i fianchi nudi. Passa finalmente le mani tra i suoi capelli quando le loro lingue si sfiorano per la prima volta. Continuano lenti, alternandosi tra baci piccoli e dolci e baci più passionali e profondi, che li fanno tremare come due foglie al vento in una giornata d’autunno.  
«Cazzo» sussurra Harry sulle sue labbra appoggiando la fronte alla sua, «mi sei mancato tantissimo, Lou».  
Louis sente l’urgenza di baciarlo di nuovo. «Anche tu» dice subito dopo.

 

«Da questa parte» mormora Louis, allungandosi con le braccia verso una fessura piccola e stretta della piscina, il punto più silenzioso e discreto dell’intera vasca. È il suo posto preferito da quando ha messo piede per la prima volta nella piscina.  
Harry scivola silenziosamente nell’acqua seguendolo e sorridendogli lievemente ogni volta che Louis si volta per guardarlo. Si fermano vicino al bordo, uno di fronte all’altro, i menti nell’acqua e gli occhi brillanti.  
«Ti piace qui?» gli chiede Louis, guardandosi attorno con un sorriso enorme sul volto «è il mio punto preferito.. è silenzioso e calmo».  
Harry annuisce «Assomiglia al molo» dice, facendo un sospiro nostalgico che Louis coglie a primo istante.  
«Il molo?» osa chiedere, appoggiando una delle sue piccole mani sul bordo per non permettere al suo corpo di galleggiare oltre vicino al corpo di Harry.  
Il ragazzo riccio scuote la testa facendo cadere delle goccioline d’acqua dai suoi capelli.  
«È inutile parlarne, non lo ricordi».  
Un filo di delusione attraversa il cuore di Louis ed il suo sorriso sparisce immediatamente, sentendosi fuori posto. È così frustrante sapere che con Harry ha condiviso esperienze, posti, cose belle e cose brutte senza riuscire a ricordarle. A volte vorrebbe prendere Harry per le spalle e implorarlo di raccontargli tutto per filo e per segno così da poter credere che lui c’era, che c’è sempre stato nel loro passato. Illudersi di aver avuto qualcosa di veramente bello con Harry non conta niente se non ricorda veramente cosa è successo tra loro. Vuole sapere tutto e vuole far parte di nuovo della vita di Harry come il suo amante, il suo fidanzato.  
Inoltre Harry non lo bacia da quella sera. Louis, la mattina seguente a quel bacio tanto meraviglioso, si è svegliato sul divano della loro stanza da solo e infreddolito, aspettandosi invece delle braccia forti a stringerlo e delle labbra sulle sue. L’atteggiamento di Harry nei suoi confronti, da quel momento in poi, è cambiato radicalmente. Harry, nella settimana trascorsa, non lo aveva toccato e neanche gli si era avvicinato. Lo aveva sfiorato solamente per caso, senza volerlo. Anche i loro discorsi erano diminuiti e purtroppo, Louis deve ammettere che si tratta di un purtroppo, continuavano a dormire separati. Harry ormai non piangeva più. Forse Harry non lo voleva più, forse si era disinnamorato di Louis appena si era accorto che Louis non condivideva i suoi stessi ricordi. Forse si era arreso.  
Louis abbassa gli occhi verso l’acqua sentendosi quasi colpevole e si morde l’interno di una guancia.  
«Scusa» sussurra a bassa voce.  
Harry si limita a scuotere di nuovo la testa ed a distogliere lo sguardo. Louis può sentire la tensione pungergli la pelle. Lo sta completamente divorando e tutto quello che vuole fare è baciare Harry e rimanere tra le sue braccia per sempre.  
«Harry...».  
«Perché mi hai portato qui?» Harry lo interrompe tutto d’un tratto, stringendosi le braccia attorno al petto e buttando un’occhiata verso gli altri ragazzi, intenti a giocare sull’altro lato della vasca con una palla.  
Un piccolo di vortice di emozioni sconvolge lo stomaco di Louis.  
«Voglio, ecco, passare del tempo con te, stare da soli… se ti va».  
Un ghigno attraverso le labbra del riccio. «Due settimane fa neanche mi parlavi. Mi guardavi come se l’alieno fossi io» gli dice senza peli sulla lingua guardandolo, finalmente, negli occhi.  
Louis sussulta un attimo. «Adesso sei tu che non mi parli! Fai fatica anche a guardarmi!» lo accusa. Harry distoglie di nuovo lo sguardo e, nell’intento di dire qualcosa, boccheggia. Louis ne ha abbastanza.  
Si avvicina al viso di Harry, velocemente, ed incrocia le braccia dietro al suo collo, appoggiando con fermezza le labbra su quelle del ragazzo. Forse in questo modo Harry capirà che Louis lo vuole, con e senza esperienze alle spalle, e che, se vogliono, possono ricominciare tutto da capo. Riscrivere una nuova storia fin quando non saranno liberi di andare per loro strada e Louis riavrà finalmente i suoi ricordi.  
Fa cozzare le loro labbra un paio di volte prima di rendersi conto che Harry non ha mosso un solo muscolo, che non lo sta stringendo come dovrebbe e che non sta ricambiando il bacio.  
Sente il cuore sprofondargli fino il fondo della piscina.  
Si allontana dalle sue labbra con un’espressione delusa e sbalordita. Si aspettava tutto, ma non questo. Allora è proprio vero, Harry non lo vuole.  
Districa le braccia dal suo collo cautamente e poi si allontana di almeno un metro dal suo corpo. Vorrebbe che quei metri fossero molti di più così da poter consumare la propria delusione da solo.  
«Perché?» si ritrova a chiedere con un filo di voce, così fioca che non è sicuro che Harry lo abbia sentito. Harry si passa le mani tra i capelli e prende un grosso respiro prima di rispondere.  
«Tu non sei il mio Louis» gli dice con calma, «non posso far finta di nulla e credere che tutto vada bene, Louis. Qui niente va bene. Sei un fottuto alieno senza ricordi e per colpa tua siamo finiti in questa struttura segreta. I nostri genitori ci avranno dato già per morti! Io non posso permettermi di credere che tutto vada bene, non posso permettermi di farmi del male ulteriormente!».  
Il labbro inferiore di Louis trema leggermente. I suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime ad ogni parola in più che Harry dice e fa così male da non riuscire a crederci. Si sente un cretino per aver pensato di creare qualcosa insieme ad Harry anche senza i propri ricordi.  
«Ma… ma la settimana scorsa mi hai baciato» bofonchia senza fiato, «in quel momento non ero Louis l’alieno?» gli chiede ricacciando le lacrime indietro con un pizzico di sarcasmo nella voce.  
Harry sospira sonoramente e chiude gli occhi, sembra essere stanco.  
«Mi mancava Louis» si giustifica, parlando del suo vecchio Louis come se fosse una persona diversa da quella che ha di fronte, «mi manca ancora, tremendamente, ma non posso lasciarti fare quello che vuoi quando non so neanche se uscirò vivo da questa situazione» continua, additandolo , «tu non sei il mio Louis e non pensare di riuscire a rimpiazzarlo. Intesi?».  
Ogni parola di Harry è come un taglio sul cuore di Louis. Si sente a pezzi, inutile e fin troppo sbagliato per restare ancora per molto vicino a lui.  
«Pensavo non mi odiassi» riesce a dire in un singhiozzo, prima di sentire l’urgenza di allontanarsi e nuotare via.  
Non si volta mentre raggiunge velocemente l’altro bordo della vasca e, con le ginocchia che gli tremano, esce e corre verso la stanza in cui di solito si cambiano per entrare in piscina.  
«Louis?» Zayn lo chiama appena gli passa affianco, ma Louis non si ferma, continua per la sua strada conscio che le lacrime che gli solcano il viso le hanno ormai viste tutti.  
Si siede tra una panca e una delle pareti. Nasconde il viso tra le ginocchia, mentre una serie di singhiozzi lo scuote con prepotenza ed è costretto a stringersi a se stesso per non perdersi tra le lacrime.  
Non è giusto.  
È Zayn a stringerlo poco dopo. Lo accarezza e gli sussurra frasi rassicuranti nell’orecchio nella speranza di calmarlo.  
«È tutto okay, Lou» gli dice, passando i pollici sotto i suoi occhi per raccogliere le lacrime, «davvero, tutto okay».  
Louis scuote la testa. «Mi odia» piagnucola tra le braccia di Zayn, «non sono più il suo Louis».  
«Cambierà idea presto, Louis, credimi» risponde Zayn, trascinandolo sulla panca affianco a loro.  
Riesce a calmarsi solamente qualche minuto dopo tra carezze e baci sui capelli, ma il suo cuore è ancora troppo pesante per far finta che non sia successo niente.

Quella sera la loro stanza è silenziosa. Louis non mangia a cena e quando Harry rientra lo trova sul letto, arrotolato tra le lenzuola e con il viso premuto contro il cuscino. Gli da le spalle e non gli importa. Louis non vuole vederlo e sentirsi di nuovo fuori posto come quel pomeriggio.  
«Louis» sussurra Harry e Louis mugola. Non vuole sentirlo parlare se non per delle scuse. «Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare, nel caso avessi fame» continua cauto il ragazzo e, Dio, Louis vorrebbe prenderlo a schiaffi per i suoi comportamenti a volte. E non ha neanche fame, tra l’altro. La cosa più brutta, comunque, è che dovrà passare il resto di non sa quanti mesi con questo ragazzo che a stento conosce e che gli ha rubato il cuore in poche settimane - e che non lo vuole, aggiungerebbe -.  
Sta per grugnire infastidito quando qualcuno bussa alla loro porta. Louis si volta per guardare, mentre Harry apre. È Niall.  
«Harry, Louis» dice con calma, «potete seguirmi?».

La stanza è la stessa in cui si è svegliato per la prima volta. Ricorda le pareti grigi, i lettini duri e i computer posti in un angolo. Cosa sta per succedere, però, non lo sa. C’è anche Eleanor lì con loro.  
Harry si trova su un altro lettino, si guarda intorno e ha l’aria preoccupata. Louis non sa se dovrebbe esserlo anche lui, ma lo sguardo di Niall è calmo. Forse sono solamente dei test di routine.  
«Cosa ci facciamo qui?» chiede al ragazzo, occhieggiandolo. Eleanor sospira, mentre si avvicina con una strana valigetta tra le mani.  
«Tranquilli» dice, aprendo la valigetta su un tavolino. Louis assottiglia gli occhi per riuscire a vedere cosa contiene, ma il corpo di Eleanor gli impedisce di scorgere altro oltre a delle fialette. Intento a guardare quello che la ragazza sta facendo non si accorge della guardia che sta iniziando a legare i polsi e le caviglie di Harry al lettino.  
«Che cazzo fai?» urla il ragazzo, mentre cerca di divincolarsi. Louis si volta immediatamente.  
«Slegatemi!» urla ancora, agitando le braccia e le gambe.  
«Tienilo fermo» ordina Eleanor alla guardia e Harry, un secondo dopo, si ritrova la testa tenuta ferma da due mani. Harry emette un gemito di dolore appena la sua testa entra in contatto con la pietra dura del lettino e stringe forte gli occhi. Louis sbatte le palpebre sorpreso.  
«Lascialo andare» sibila preoccupato, mentre si alza dal lettino e si avvicina a quello di Harry per slegarlo. Un’altra guardia glielo impedisce appena tocca con le dita una mano di Harry e, con la forza, lo trascina di nuovo sul lettino, iniziando a legare anche lui.  
Louis si acciglia ed esclama «Niall!» verso il ragazzo dagli occhi blu che in quel momento gli da le spalle. La guardia gli lega i polsi con delle cinghie.  
«Cosa volete farci?»  
«È un test, nulla di preoccupante» gli spiega Niall, mentre Eleanor con disinvoltura gli passa una siringa. Louis sgrana gli occhi.  
«Tu occupati di Louis, io prendo Harry» dice a Niall, prima di raggiungere Harry e far risuonare nella stanza il rumore dei suoi tacchi.  
Niall si avvicina a Louis con un batuffolo pieno di disinfettante in mano e, gentilmente, gli sposta la testa da un lato così da avere bene in mostra una delle vene del ragazzo.  
Louis deglutisce, mentre guarda fare ad Eleanor la stessa operazione sul corpo di Harry, ma serra gli occhi non appena sente un bruciore intenso divulgarsi all'interno del suo corpo.  
Lascia passare alcuni attimi prima di aprire di nuovo gli occhi, ma quando lo fa per assicurarsi che tutto vada bene vede le guardie trattenere Harry dai violenti spasmi che il suo corpo sta subendo e del sangue uscirgli dal naso.  
Il cuore gli salta in gola appena Harry inizia ad urlare per il dolore e gli viene da piangere quando scorge i suoi occhi diventare bianchi e i suoi muscoli tendersi fino allo spasmo.  
«Che sta succedendo?» urla rivolto a Niall, mentre si dimena per riuscire a slegarsi, «perché fa così?».  
Né Niall né Eleanor gli rispondono, troppo impegnati a trascrivere qualcosa su un computer e controllare dei grafici.  
Delle lacrime iniziano a scendere dagli occhi di Louis quando si accorge che è impotente davanti a quello che gli stava capitando, che non può fare nulla per salvare Harry da quella situazione. Si dimena ancora e piange a dirotto, mentre prega Niall ed Eleanor di aiutare Harry, urlando contro di loro ed imprecando.  
Un grido più forte di Harry gli squarcia il cuore.  
«Harry!».  
Improvvisamente le orecchie iniziano a fischiargli, la testa gli gira e la sua visuale si riempie di puntini neri, infastidendolo a tal punto da non riuscire più a muoversi né a guardare oltre le convulsioni violente del ragazzo. Poi, dal nulla, quel muro nella sua testa che gli impedisce di andare oltre nei suoi ricordi si sgretola e una miriade di immagini, di suoni e di momenti vengono a galla come bollicine d’aria in un oceano profondissimo. Sente il suo cuore sussultare e andare più veloce ed i suoi occhi ritornano a vedere.  
«Harry» sussurra un’ultima volta, confuso da ciò che è appena successo.  
Il ragazzo è steso senza sensi sul lettino, le convulsioni sono sparite ed il suo respiro è leggermente irregolare. Louis piange, ora ricorda.

Dovrà dirlo a Niall? È saggio? Forse è meglio parlargliene. Se ne accorgerebbe comunque, Niall non è stupido.  
Si morde le labbra, mentre guarda il corpo inerme di Harry e quasi si commuove adesso che riesce a ricordare cos’ha vissuto con lui. Ha riavuto la sua vita e non sa chi o cosa deve ringraziare per questo. Adesso riesce a ricordare cosa è successo quel giorno al molo e in che modo è finito in quella struttura. Ricorda anche i baci di Harry qualche minuto prima che tutto accadesse e la sua risata nell’orecchio. È strano, pensa Louis, ritrovarsi ad amare Harry incondizionatamente nonostante tutto. Niall gli ha detto che Harry si sveglierà tra un paio d’ore. Non sta nella pelle di dirgli che ricorda tutto, che adesso è di nuovo il suo Louis.  
«Stai bene, Louis?».  
Louis sospira, mentre resta con l’orecchio appoggiato sul petto di Harry per sentire il lento battito del suo cuore.  
«Che gli avete fatto?» domanda, andando a prendere una delle sue mani per accarezzarne il dorso.  
C’è un momento di silenzio nella stanza prima che Niall gli risponda.  
«Vi abbiamo somministrato una sostanza che avrebbe dovuto colpire il vostro sistema immunitario. Il tuo corpo, Louis, l’ha facilmente eliminata perché sei un alieno. Quello di Harry non l’ha saputa combattere perché effettivamente è un umano. Eleanor, in seguito, gli ha somministrato un’altra sostanza che ha combattuto quella precedente e ha portato il suo corpo allo stato normale» gli spiega, sedendosi sul lettino opposto a quello di Harry.  
Louis si acciglia.  
«Cosa vuoi dire? Pensavate che Harry non fosse umano?» gli chiede, curioso e anche un po’ confuso.  
«Già» ammette Niall, passandosi una mano tra i capelli biondi, «devi sapere che non esistono solo alieni puri, ma anche degli ibridi, mezzi alieni e mezzi umani, figli di generazioni di ibridi. Ora come ora un umano e un alieno non possono riprodursi, ma molti anni fa, nella preistoria, umani ed alieni si sono incontrati per la prima volta e sono nati gli ibridi. Questi ibridi sono superiori sia agli umani che agli alieni stessi. Hanno capacità sia umane che aliene e sono una minaccia per il nostro pianeta. Un alieno normale ha un cervello molto vulnerabile, chiunque tramite appositi dispositivi può riuscire ad eliminargli i ricordi o cancellare completamente tutto quello che ha imparato nella vita. Un ibrido, invece, ha il cervello umano e tante altre caratteristiche aliene; come il dono della telecinesi o l’immunità alle malattie umane. È difficile da spiegare, lo so, l’importante è sapere che voi alieni siete molto vulnerabili, ecco perché è stato facile per noi entrare nella tua testa Louis. Non siamo riusciti a manipolare Harry perché è un umano, ma avevamo qualche sospetto che fosse un ibrido. Ecco perché abbiamo sottoposto anche lui al test».  
Oh. Louis sbatte le palpebre, più confuso di prima. «Perché gli ibridi sono una minaccia?».  
Niall alza le spalle. «Sono una minaccia per il mondo intero, se non si sta attenti potranno prendere il comando e cominciare a governarlo. Questo è un altro dei motivi per cui facciamo alcuni test su di voi».  
Louis annuisce piano. La sua testa è piena di domande, punti interrogativi senza una risposta e ricordi confusionari.  
«Come avete fatto a trovarmi?» chiede, andando ad accarezzare con una mano il viso pallido di Harry.  
«Dipende, Louis» risponde immediatamente il ragazzo col camice bianco, «posso dirti soltanto che sei stato segnalato da parte del nostro staff che vive in mezzo alla gente comune».  
Le parole di Niall non hanno senso per lui. Cosa avrà mai fatto di così sbagliato nella sua vita per essere stato segnalato? Le sue memorie non evidenziano nulla di strano oltre al fatto che, ora ricorda perfettamente, non ha mai avuto la febbre o un semplice raffreddore. Si reputava solamente molto fortunato, non di certo un alieno con presunti poteri magici.  
«Io, uhm» esordisce Louis, alzando la testa dal petto di Harry e guardando Niall negli occhi, «i miei ricordi sono ritornati» ammette con un filo di fierezza nella voce, «prima, durante il test».  
Gli occhi del ragazzo biondo si fanno più grandi del dovuto.  
«Cosa vuoi dire, Louis?» gli chiede, scendendo dal lettino e raggiungendolo con alcune falcate veloci. Louis sussulta spaventato.  
«Che ricordo tutto quanto» sussurra a mezza voce, «la mia famiglia, il posto in cui vivevo, Harry e tutto il resto. E voglio andare via, Niall, voglio uscire di qui e ritornare a vivere la mia vita di sempre».  
Niall si passa le mani sul viso in un gesto disperato, «non è possibile» sibila subito dopo. Louis non capisce.  
Tutto ad un tratto si ritrova con le spalle incastrate tra le mani pallide del ragazzo ed i suoi occhi ben puntati nelle iridi chiare.  
«Louis, giuro che lo sto facendo per il tuo fottuto bene. Okay?».  
«Cosa?» chiede Louis, cercando di allontanarlo . La presa di Niall si fa più insistente.  
«Non devi dirlo a nessuno, intesi? Della tua memoria. Non ne devi fare parola con nessuno. Puoi… puoi dirlo solamente ad Harry e fargli promettere di mantenere la promessa».  
A Louis salta il cuore in gola, «perché?» chiede agitato e confuso, buttando subito dopo un occhio sul corpo inerme del suo fidanzato.  
Niall scuote la testa, «non importa il perché, tu devi solamente mantenere questo segreto, per il tuo bene e per quello di Harry».  
Nonostante sia accigliato e ancora molto confuso, però, Louis annuisce. Tutto per Harry.

Durante la notte rimane affianco ad Harry senza perderlo mai di vista. Gli stringe le mani, gli bacia i capelli e le tempie. Si ripete che tutto andrà bene, ma non sa se credersi.  
C’è stato un momento, però, in cui ha iniziato a piangere senza volerlo, sopraffatto da tutte le emozioni e la voglia di andare via da quel posto.  
Ha pensato ai suoi genitori, alle sue sorelle, ed al fatto che vorrebbe stringerli tutti quanti e dirgli che sta bene, di non preoccuparsi. Infine ha pensato ad Harry, a come reagirà di fronte alla notizia e se lo accetterà come Louis, quello vecchio. Non riuscirebbe ad affrontare un altro rifiuto. Quello che ha subito quella stessa mattina nella piscina gli ha già spezzato il cuore in mille pezzi.  
In più, quello che Niall gli ha detto vortica confusamente nella sua testa.  
Quando Harry si sveglia l’orologio segna le sei e un quarto del mattino e Louis non ha domito neanche per un misero secondo.  
Harry, prima di aprire gli occhi, mugola qualcosa e muove leggermente la testa. Louis gli stringe immediatamente forte le mani.  
«Harry» sussurra dolcemente baciandogli le dita, «è tutto okay, amore» continua a dirgli, mentre quello inizia ad aprire piano gli occhi. Li apre e li chiude immediatamente, riprovandoci il secondo dopo.  
Emette un verso di dolore non appena cerca di muoversi e Louis è lì, vicino a lui, pronto per aiutarlo. Nella notte si è fatto procurare un cuscino per Harry ed una coperta per non fargli prendere freddo.  
«Non muoverti» gli dice dolcemente, spingendolo delicatamente di nuovo contro il cuscino.  
Harry annuisce, ma i suoi occhi sono confusi. Sta per dire qualcosa quando Louis si allontana per prendere un po’ d’acqua, lasciata lì da Niall.  
«Avrai sete» dice Louis, mentre gli solleva la nuca e avvicina il collo della bottiglietta d’acqua alle sue labbra.  
Harry beve in silenzio. Louis vorrebbe solo abbracciarlo.  
«Grazie» è la prima cosa che dice il ragazzo, la sua voce è ancora roca e secca. Louis gli sorride e, in un gesto involontario, gli prende le mani e gliele stringe.  
«Stai bene?» gli chiede, resistendo all’impulso di aggiustargli i capelli sulla fronte.  
«Indolenzito» biascica Harry, corrucciando la sua espressione in una smorfia di dolore appena prova a muovere una spalla. I suoi occhi cadono, poi, sulle mani di Louis, strette intorno alle sue. Louis vede la confusione attraverso gli occhi del suo ragazzo. È sicuro che adesso Harry stia disprezzando quel tocco, ma non vede l’ora di dirgli la novità.  
«Che mi hanno fatto?» chiede, in un mormorio.  
Louis scuote la testa e sorride comprensivo. «Non importa adesso. Sono sicuro tu voglia andare nella nostra camera, per riposarti».  
Harry sospira, «già, sarebbe fantastico».

La porta del bagno è chiusa.  
Harry è nella vasca da bagno. La testa a riposare su un asciugamano appoggiato sul bordo e le ginocchia piegate e abbandonate contro le pareti, gli occhi chiusi.  
Non ci è voluto molto per convincerlo che un bagno caldo e rilassante sarebbe stata una buona idea per rilassare i nervi e mandare via i problemi per qualche ora.  
È stato Louis stesso a svestirlo, a mantenerlo in piedi per non farlo cadere ed a farlo entrare nella vasca da bagno. Non c’è stato imbarazzo nei suoi movimenti, conosce a memoria il suo corpo e sicuramente non è arrossito come ha fatto Harry. Semplicemente si è ritrovato con il labbro inferiore tra i denti non appena ha fatto scivolare i pantaloni lungo le gambe di Harry e facendoli seguire, poi dai suoi boxer.  
Louis non ci pensa due volte, però - subito dopo aver fatto scattare la chiave nella serratura della porta del bagno - , a spogliarsi a sua volta davanti ad Harry che, accorgendosi del fruscio dei vestiti di Louis, apre gli occhi. Il suo sguardo è una fusione di shock e confusione, le sue guance sono chiazzate di rosso e le sue mani si aggrappano saldamente ai bordi della vasca.  
«Cosa stai facendo?» gli chiede, con voce strozzata appena Louis si toglie anche i pantaloni.  
Non riceve nessuna risposta da Louis, solamente un sospiro tremante.  
«Louis ti ho detto già che non-».  
«Stai zitto un attimo, Harry» lo interrompe Louis e l’attimo dopo sta entrando nella vasca completamente nudo sotto lo sguardo preoccupato del ragazzo.  
Sa che è il momento giusto per dirgli la verità. Si trovano in un bagno, nessuno telecamera li riprenderà e nessuno verrà mai a sapere il suo piccolo segreto.  
L’acqua calda gli pizzica la pelle appena entra in contatto con il suo corpo e Louis è costretto a sospirare di nuovo per la bellissima sensazione. Intanto si inginocchia tra le gambe di Harry e, con gli occhi puntanti ai suoi, si avvicina al suo viso e appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle.  
Sa che Harry è sul punto di respingerlo, lo nota da come ingoia a vuoto e il suo pomo d’Adamo va su e giù, ma questa volta non ha intenzione di mollare. Questa volta può dimostrare ad Harry di essere di nuovo il vecchio Louis.  
Lo guarda negli occhi verdi prima di spingersi oltre ed appoggiare le labbra alle sue, chiudendo le palpebre istintivamente. Harry non risponde al bacio, ma Louis è deciso a non demordere, a non rassegnarsi e allontanarsi come l’ultima volta.  
Fa scontrare gentilmente il suo petto con quello di Harry e prova di nuovo a muovere le labbra per costringere Harry a ricambiare quel bacio.  
«Haz» geme piano, appena i loro bacini si toccano. Louis lo bacia di nuovo, non facendo caso a cosa ha appena detto.  
Le mani di Harry si stringono immediatamente attorno alle sue spalle e il suo corpo viene scaraventato via contro l’alto lato della vasca, la schiena pressata contro la ceramica fredda. Dell’acqua fuoriesce dalla vasca e si schianta a terra e Louis ha l'impressione che Harry abbia ripreso tutte le forze in un solo istante.  
Louis spalanca gli occhi, spaventato, sentendo il cuore salirgli in gola per l’improvvisa reazione di Harry.  
«Io…» prova a dire, ma Harry lo blocca senza lasciarlo finire.  
«Come mi hai chiamato?» gli chiede, mentre spinge con forza le unghie dentro la carne di Louis.  
C’è un momento in cui Louis sente chiaramente il suo cuore e quello di Harry battere insieme perciò ripete «Haz» e dietro quel nomignolo c’è un sorriso. Harry sbatte le palpebre e lascia andare la presa, prima di balbettare qualcosa di incomprensibile che Louis, prontamente, interrompe con un bacio a fior di labbra.  
«Ricordo tutto» sussurra, infilando le dita tra capelli umidi del ragazzo.  
«Come?».  
«Non lo so, Harry, ma tu eri lì e stavi soffrendo e io non potevo fare nulla… mi sono sentito l’essere più inutile del pianeta e non lo so come sia successo, ma la mia testa ha elaborato tutti i ricordi e… Dio, Harry, ti amo così tanto» gli dice in fretta, guardandolo negli occhi e ignorando il rossore che sente diffondersi per le guance.  
Ancora una volta il pomo d’Adamo di Harry fa su e giù. «Come faccio a crederti?» gli chiede in un sussurro e Louis sospira.  
«Chiedimi ciò che vuoi» lo sfida.  
Allora Harry si morde le labbra e ci mette due secondi per pensarci. «Come si chiama il ragazzo con cui uscivi prima di me» gli chiede, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Gli angoli della bocca di Louis si alzano in un sorriso, «Aiden e tu gli hai dato del figlio di puttana quando ci ha riprovato con me» risponde, sicuro di se stesso. Le iridi smeraldine di Harry s’illuminano davanti alle parole di Louis.  
«Il nome del mio gatto».  
«Dusty».  
Anche le labbra di Harry si aprono in un sorriso. Posa le mani sulle guance di Louis e strofina i pollici su di esse.  
«La prima volta che abbiamo fatto l’amore?» dice poi dolcemente, sistemando con le dita il ciuffo castano di Louis.  
Louis ridacchia sotto le mani di Harry e si porta le ginocchia al petto. Ricorda perfettamente la prima volta che hanno fatto l’amore, a diciassette anni: i sorrisi imbarazzati, le mani impacciate e i loro corpi, comunque, eccitati al massimo.  
«Nella barca di tuo padre» risponde, a bassa voce, «sul materasso ad acqua che non smetteva più di farci ondeggiare» aggiunge subito dopo iniziando a ridere non appena le immagini di loro due su quel materasso gli inondando la sua testa.  
Anche Harry ride, ma in quella risata sono nascosti singhiozzi di gioia, d’amore, che interrompe immediatamente baciando Louis sulla bocca.  
Louis non ci mette molto per allacciare le braccia dietro la sua schiena per tenerlo vicino quanto più tempo possibile, mentre le mani di Harry corrono verso i suoi fianchi per stringerglieli come non fa da molto tempo. Le gambe di Louis si aprono per permettere ad Harry di posizionarsi tra di esse ed entrambi sussultano appena i loro sessi si scontrano. Trattengono il respiro per pochi secondi prima di guardarsi negli occhi e ridacchiare bocca su bocca, troppo felici di essersi ritrovati.  
Non c’è tempo da sprecare adesso. Sono solo loro due, in una vasca da bagno che profuma di muschio bianco di un bagno qualunque. Non sotto terra, non in una struttura segreta che da la caccia agli alieni.  
Louis adesso non è un alieno. Louis adesso è di Harry.

Non osano lasciare la loro stanza quel giorno.  
Louis, però, prima di fare qualunque cosa che possa metterli in pericolo, ne parla con Niall perché è spaventato a morte da quelle telecamere che si trovano nella loro camera. Non vuole fare nulla che vada contro il volere di chi sta a capo dell’organizzazione per non compromettere ulteriormente la vita di Harry.  
«Non preoccuparti, Louis. L’ultima cosa che vogliono sapere è perché vi comportate da innamorati. Tutti sapevamo ormai che l’amore tra voi sarebbe sbocciato ugualmente, ricordi o non ricordi, quindi non preoccuparti. L’importante è che tu non menzioni del tuo passato» gli dice Niall e Louis non resiste all’impulso di abbracciarlo e dirgli grazie.  
Così, lui ed Harry, non smettono di baciarsi, abbracciarsi, toccarsi per nessun motivo al mondo e Louis è così contento di riaverlo tutto per sé, bellissimo come sempre.  
Una volta arrivata la notte si avvolgono nelle coperte per la prima volta insieme dopo tanto tempo e si baciano fin quando il sonno non travolge entrambi insieme ai loro “ti amo” sussurrati nel buio.

Non tutti quel giorno sono nella stanza di ritrovo. Ci sono solamente Zayn, Danielle, Josh, Tom e Lux.  
Danielle sta parlando con Tom, Josh sta guardando la tv e Lux si è messa a giocare con Harry non appena lui e Louis sono arrivati nella stanza.  
Louis sospira appena nota Harry ridere e fare il solletico alla bambina, desiderando di stare lì con loro, ma teme di essere troppo sospetto. Solo l’altro giorno è scappato via dalla piscina in lacrime, ferito dal comportamento di Harry, perciò non gli sembra davvero il caso di raggiungere Harry e comportarsi da coppietta normale e felice dopo quello che è successo. Anche se Niall gli ha detto di poter stare tranquillo, Louis sa di non essere in grado di gestire la situazione in mezzo ad altra gente.  
Zayn gli offre un tramezzino appena gli si siede accanto e Louis lo accetta molto volentieri. «Grazie mille» gli dice ed il ragazzo alza solamente le spalle in un gesto indifferente.  
«Tutto okay?» gli chiede subito dopo, «sai, l’altro giorno, con Harry» continua, lanciando un’occhiata al ragazzo dai capelli ricci.  
«Sì, certo, abbiamo risolto» risponde in fretta Louis, sperando che Zayn non gli faccia altre domande. Poi, tutto ad un tratto, una domanda si fa spazio nella testa di Louis. Ha questo pensiero fastidioso che gli ronza in testa da quando ne ha parlato con Niall ed è così curioso di sapere altro che non riesce a non fare quella domanda a Zayn.  
«Zayn, hai mai sentito parlare degli ibridi?» gli chiede, prima di dare un morso al tramezzino.  
La spalla di Zayn, però, si fa dritta in un istante e i suoi occhi sono più grandi del solito quando si volta per guardarlo. «Chi te ne ha parlato?».  
«Niall» risponde Louis a mezza voce, «mi ha accennato qualcosa».  
Zayn a quel punto sbuffa, si porta le mani tra i capelli ed annuisce.  
«Sono pericolosi» dice a bassa voce.  
Louis ruota gli occhi, infastidito, e sta per dirgli che questo lo sa già e che vuole sapere altro, quando Zayn ricomincia a parlare.  
«Qualche anno fa una ragazza, Terry, venne portata qui. Aveva sedici anni e un sorriso meraviglioso ma, ecco, lei era diversa da noi. Ricordava tutto, il siero non aveva avuto nessun effetto su di lei eppure era abilissima con la telecinesi e immune alle malattie. Quella ragazza era una forza della natura, sempre piena di energie. La sua vita qui però non è stata facile. Era sempre circondata da dottori, non la lasciavano mai in pace e ha cercato di scappare più volte. Poi, un giorno, delle guardie la prelevarono da qui e nessuno l’ha mai più vista. Il giorno dopo ci hanno detto che Terry stava bene, che era ritornata nel suo paese, ma io so che l’hanno uccisa. Me l’ha detto Niall e mi ha spiegato che Terry era un ibrido, mezzo umana e mezza aliena».  
Louis rimane senza parole appena Zayn finisce il discorso con un sonoro sospiro.  
Sente il cuore a ridosso della gola e non può fare altro che sentirsi un miserabile di fronte alla tristissima storia raccontata dal ragazzo dai capelli corvini.  
Harry gli fa un sorriso dalla sua postazione sul divano, ma Louis non ricambia, lo guarda con occhi spenti e vuoti. Spaventanti. Tutto ad un tratto si sente in pericolo.

 

 

 

Louis ha una paura tremenda. Segue Eleanor con i pugni ben stretti lungo i fianchi ed il capo abbassato. Il rumore dei tacchi della ragazza rimbomba nella sua testa e l’ansia aumenta notevolmente ad ogni passo di più che fa. Niall gli ha spiegato che è un semplice test per mettere alla prova i suoi poteri, deve solamente concentrarsi con la forza del pensiero a far sì che accada quello che vuole senza sforzare un solo muscolo.  
«Entra» gli ordina Eleanor. Solo a quel punto Louis osa alzare testa.  
La stanza è piccola, ci sono solamente due sedie ed una parete che fa da computer. Senza che Eleanor glielo ordini, Louis si siede su una delle sedie che galleggiano nell’aria ed aspetta impaziente gli ordini che Eleanor gli impartirà da un momento all’altro.  
«Nervoso?» gli chiede la ragazza con un sorriso.  
«Sì» ammette Louis.  
Nello stesso momento in cui lo dice delle luci si accendono di fronte a lui, rivelando una grossa vetrata ed un’altra stanza completamente vuota, tranne che per una singola sedia, posta centralmente. Corruga la fronte, non capendo, ma il respiro gli rimane in gola appena vede due guardie trascinare Harry verso quella sedia. Louis non riesce a sentire le sua urla, ma è sicuro che stia gridando di lasciarlo andare.  
«Che… che c’entra Harry?» chiede Louis, spaventato, alzandosi immediatamente dalla sedia galleggiante per avvicinarsi alla vetrata ed appoggiarci i pugni contro. Adesso Harry lo sta guardando e Louis sa che è spaventato almeno quanto lui, se non il doppio od il triplo.  
Louis doveva aspettarsi una cosa del genere dopo l’episodio di qualche giorno prima. Stava per perdere Harry, dannazione, l’amore della sua vita, e adesso? Cosa gli faranno fare?  
Lo guarda mentre lo incatenano su quella sedia, ammanettandogli anche le mani e i piedi. Ci sono delle lacrime nei suoi occhi.  
«Lascialo andare» mormora alla ragazza, non staccando gli occhi da quelli liquidi e pieni di terrore di Harry, «lui non c’entra, lasciatelo andare» continua in una supplica, iniziando a piangere come un bambino. Se lasciare Harry fosse l’unica soluzione per salvarlo Louis lo farebbe. Farebbe di tutto per lui.  
«Fatelo tornare in Nuova Zelanda, fategli dimenticare di me e di tutto quanto» mormora con le lacrime a bagnargli il viso.  
Eleanor ghigna dietro di lui, «Non è così semplice, Louis».  
«Ma lui non è un alieno!» Louis controbatte, sbattendo un pugno sul vetro, «lui non ha niente a che fare con questa situazione» spiega voltandosi verso la ragazza, ma Eleanor lo ignora totalmente.  
«Tra poco iniziamo» gli fa sapere impassibile.  
Il cuore di Louis inizia a galoppare più velocemente. Harry, dietro la vetrata, sta respirando a pieni polmoni e trema incessantemente.  
Un rumore secco, ma abbastanza forte lo fa sussultare e solo attimi dopo si accorge che è stato causato da due lame, le stesse lame che percorrono tutta la stanza in orizzontale per poi sparire dietro dei buchi neri nel muro e ricomparire secondi dopo dieci centimetri più in avanti.  
Louis sgrana gli occhi.  
Quelle lame arriveranno al centro della stanza prima o poi, lacereranno il collo di Harry da parte a parte uccidendolo.  
Si porta le mani davanti alla bocca in un gesto disperato, cerca di urlare, ma dalla sua gola non esce nulla se non un rantolo strozzato.  
Le lame continuano ad avvicinarsi a Harry, impietrito da quello che sta vedendo. Louis ha poco tempo per agire, per fermare tutto.  
Si guarda intorno, agitato. Eleanor ha un’espressione impassibile sul volto, come se non gli interessasse della morte di Harry.  
«No, no» mormora Louis tra le lacrime, «ferma tutto, ti prego. Il mio Harry».  
«Concentrati, Louis» è l’unica cosa che Eleanor gli dice. Le lame ormai si trovano a meno di un metro dal corpo ammanettato e legato di Harry.  
Louis scuote la testa. Come fa a concentrarsi? Non riesce a farlo sapendo che a pochi metri da lui il suo fidanzato sta per morire. Sente il cuore martellargli nelle orecchie, gli occhi in fiamme e le ginocchia troppo deboli per continuare a rimanere in piedi di fronte a quella scena.  
Si accascia sul pavimento nello stesso istante in cui le due lame sfiorano il mento di Harry. Pochi secondi e sarà tutto finito, pochi secondi e Harry sarà morto se non decide di fare qualcosa in fretta.  
Nella sua testa mille immagini si sovrappongono, mille episodi riemergono dai suoi ricordi e tutti riguardano Harry. Tutto riguarda Harry: i primi sorrisi tra i banchi di scuola, il primo bacio scambiato sul molo ed il primo weekend insieme. Le sue mani, i suoi capelli, i suoi gesti, i suoi occhi. Oh Dio, i suoi occhi.  
Un altro colpo lo fa sussultare e le lame sfrecciano di nuovo, questa volta una volta per tutte. Harry lo sta ancora guardando.  
Fermatevi è l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare. Fermatevi, fermatevi, fermatevi.  
Louis singhiozza più forte e chiude gli occhi prima che le lame possano trafiggere il collo del suo fidanzato. Fermatevi.  
«Esito positivo».  
Fa male aprire gli occhi, ma le parole di Eleanor lo spingono a tremare più forte e ad aprirli per forza. La prima cosa che guarda è il pavimento, poi la lastra di vetro ed infine Harry, ancora legato e seduto su quella sedia con gli occhi sgranati e rivolti verso il suo corpo minuto, più tremante di una foglia.  
Le due lame si trovano proprio ai lati della sedia, a terra, innocue ormai.  
Si porta le mani a coprire la sua bocca ed urla sconvolto. Harry è vivo, non è morto, è vivo. L’ha salvato.

Harry quella notte non dice una sola parola e non osa guardare Louis in faccia. Louis lo abbraccia nella notte, lo stringe forte e continua a piangere sulla sua pelle bianca, ormai decolorata dall’assenza del sole della Nuova Zelanda.  
Poi lo bacia, lo rassicura che andrà tutto bene e che ne usciranno sani e salvi prima o poi, che farà di tutto per non mettere di nuovo a rischio la sua vita. Harry è impassibile, non muove un solo muscolo e guarda per tutta la notte un solo punto fisso nella stanza. Louis si sente perso senza i suoi occhi addosso, vuole che le sue mani lo stringano e che il suo naso respiri il profumo della sua pelle.  
La prima cosa che Harry dice dopo due giorni di totale silenzio è:  
«Voglio andare via».

«Non è possibile».  
Louis stringe i pugni sulle proprie cosce.  
«Perché?» chiede con insistenza, guardando torvo Niall.  
«Louis, non possiamo lasciar ritornare Harry a casa. Sa troppe cose» gli spiega per l’ennesima volta il ragazzo biondo, «potrebbe mettere in pericolo l’associazione».  
«E io non voglio mettere di nuovo la sua vita in pericolo» controbatte furioso, «quel fottuto test lo ha sconvolto. Era proprio necessario coinvolgerlo?» grida.  
«Louis, Harry ti fa reagire, mette in moto il tuo corpo. Sono stato io a volerlo nel test» gli spiega Niall, mentre controlla qualcosa ad un computer, «e non era assolutamente in pericolo di vita, sapevamo che fare in caso tu non ce l’avessi fatta».  
La gola di Louis si secca in un solo istante. «Cosa?» chiede, più che incazzato. Sta quasi diventando nero per la rabbia. quale diritto Niall si è preso la briga di giocare con le loro vite? Con quella di Harry?  
«Ti ho già detto fin troppo. Adesso torna nella tua camera e prova a non pensarci».

 

 

Louis non smette di accarezzare Harry quella notte. Passa le mani tra i suoi capelli ricci e morbidi, sul suo collo, sul suo petto e sui suoi fianchi. Sente il respiro di Harry infrangersi contro il proprio viso e sospira mentre lo guarda dormire tranquillo. È così bello.  
Sono passate due settimane da quel brutto incidente e Louis ha imparato a gestire il proprio potere. Adesso riesce facilmente a spostare dei bicchieri d’acqua su un tavolo e può far volteggiare nell’aria qualcosa di leggero. Harry sembra essersi ripreso. Lo shock iniziale, per fortuna, è passato e la monotonia di ogni giorno è ritornata a fargli compagnia.  
Louis non sa da quanto tempo, però, si trova in quella struttura. Qualche mese, molto probabilmente, ma non sa più se al di fuori è ancora primavera. Sicuramente l’estate è arrivata e magari anche Natale, forse è già un nuovo anno.  
Sospira in silenzio, mentre si allunga per posare le labbra su quelle di Harry e lo abbraccia nella notte, impregnando i polmoni del suo profumo fresco e dolce.  
«Lou» mugugna Harry svegliandosi, «cosa stai facendo?» gli chiede. Louis deglutisce mentre lo guarda strofinarsi gli occhi con i pugni. «Scusa» biascica a bassa voce, «non volevo svegliarti».  
Harry scuote la testa, abbracciandolo a sua volta, «non preoccuparti».  
Con il cuore colmo d’amore Louis annuisce e si lascia trasportare verso il suo petto e stringere. Avverte le lacrime agli occhi per quanto è felice di averlo lì con sé nonostante tutte le peripezie e le condizioni in cui si trovano. Non lo ha mai amato così tanto.  
«Haz» mormora, tracciando con la punta dell’indice uno degli uccellini tatuati sul suo petto, «quando è stata l’ultima volta che abbiamo fatto l’amore?».  
Harry sospira, passa le dita fra le ciocche dei capelli di Louis e scuote la testa. «Non ricordo. A casa tua, probabilmente» risponde prima di lasciare un bacio sulla fronte di Louis, che trattiene il respiro e poi si lascia andare in un «oh» deluso. Dio, gli manca terribilmente.  
Il ragazzo riccio si muove sotto di lui. «Tu vuoi-?».  
«Sì».  
Louis alza la testa per guardare Harry negli occhi e tutto quello che ci trova è amore. Sorride prima di fiondarsi sulle sue labbra e mugugna soddisfatto quando le mani di Harry si posano sulla sua schiena e lo spingono sopra le sue gambe, facendolo sedere a cavalcioni.  
Si baciano lenti, si assaporano ricordando i vecchi momenti, quelli belli e quelli brutti, impregnando le loro teste di parole dette e mai dimenticate, di ti amo soffocati sulle labbra e di respiri troppo eccitati, affannati, che non permetteranno a nessuno dei due di tornare indietro.  
Ci sono gemiti, piccoli ansiti, mentre si muovono all’unisono l’uno sull’altro, creando quella piacevole e così tanto mancata frizione che li spinge a volere di più.  
Louis vuole le mani di Harry su tutto il suo corpo. Le porta lui stesso sulle sue natiche e le fa riposare lì, mentre va a chiudere in due pugni i capelli ribelli di Harry.  
«Rovinami» osa dirgli, prima di assestare un colpo più forte col bacino contro l’erezione di Harry, «non farmi dimenticare questa notte» sussurra, subito dopo.  
«Merda» geme Harry, afferrando con prepotenza il sedere di Louis e facendolo rotolare sul letto, la schiena sul materasso e la testa contro i cuscini.  
Si baciano di nuovo e questa volta i vestiti spariscono, cadono a terra ai piedi del loro letto e rimangono lì inermi, spettatori silenziosi dell’amore di Harry e Louis.  
Vanno lenti, guardandosi l’un l'altro con desiderio, un desiderio così caldo che manda entrambi oltre l’oblio, oltre la linea che non gli è concessa oltrepassare.  
Harry comincia dal collo di Louis, lo bacia e lo succhia fin quando non si fa strada verso il basso, indugiando sulle spalle e le clavicole. Sente Louis tremare quando passa la lingua sui suoi capezzoli fino a farli indurire e Louis trema ancora di più quando la sua bocca si sposta verso il suo stomaco, sull’ombelico e poi sulle anche. Harry evita l’erezione di Louis volutamente, facendolo agitare sotto la sua bocca, e procede dritto verso l’interno delle sue cosce. Louis è così dolorosamente sensibile in quel punto.  
Louis inarca la schiena e geme leggermente per ogni colpo della lingua di Harry o per un morso più forte degli altri.  
«Harry» piagnucola, «ho bisogno che tu-».  
«Shh, Louis, non ti lascio» Harry lo zittisce dolcemente, bacia la sua bocca fino a quando Louis non si dimena e raggiunge il suo polso, convincendolo a spostare la sua mano da dove si trova fino a dove lo vuole, proprio in mezzo alle gambe.  
«Ti prego» sussurra in un lamento di nuovo, costringendo Harry a baciarlo per l’ennesima volta e ad annuire con frenesia.  
Non hanno un lubrificante, neanche un preservativo, e Louis quasi viene senza essere toccato quando vede Harry leccarsi tre dita per lubrificarle.  
«Okay?» gli chiede Harry e Louis non sa se scuotere la testa o annuire. Tutto quello che fa è emettere un lungo gemito che fa sorridere il ragazzo nel buio della loro stanza.  
«Dimmelo se vuoi fermarti» sussurra contro il suo orecchio, andando a toccare con le dita il punto più intimo di Louis. Louis freme, si aggrappa alle sue spalle e si morde le labbra aspettando il momento in cui Harry entrerà in lui. «Per favore» ansima un’ultima volta prima che il primo dito di Harry si faccia strada nella sua carne.  
È una lenta tortura che si trasforma in piacere a mano a mano che le dita dentro di lui aumentano. Dei brividi gli fanno venire la pelle d'oca.  
Harry è così affascinato da lui, dai suoni che emette con le sue dita pressate fino in fondo, a sfiorare la sua prostata con dolcezza.  
Louis è un disastro su quel materasso. Si agita dal piacere, suda per il calore che si è diffuso in tutto il suo corpo e il suo cazzo è chiuso, da non sa quanto tempo, nella morsa di un suo pugno.  
È Harry stesso che cede e ringhia, non riuscendo ad aspettare un solo minuto in più, ma è Louis quello che si lecca una mano e la strofina sull’erezione di Harry.  
Si scambiano uno sguardo d’intesa subito dopo e Louis annuisce, ricadendo sui cuscini e aprendo di più le gambe. Qualche secondo dopo, quando Harry si spinge in profondità dentro di lui, la sua bocca emette un grido a metà tra il dolore e il piacere.  
Stringe gli occhi, mentre cerca di aggrapparsi ai fianchi di Harry. Il dolore è così acuto da non riuscire a trattenere un ansito. C’è una differenza sostanziale tra le dita e il cazzo di Harry e Louis non è sicuro di riuscire a prenderlo del tutto dopo così tanto tempo.  
Nel frattempo Harry si allunga per afferrare la testiera del loro letto con entrambe le mani e respira a fondo per controllarsi e non iniziare ad affondare prepotentemente dentro il corpo di Louis, che ansima irregolarmente sotto di lui. Si abbassa lentamente su di lui ed inizia a lasciargli baci su e giù per il collo, aspettando con impazienza che Louis gli dica di muoversi.  
Un attimo dopo, Louis porta le ginocchia al petto e allarga le gambe ancora un po’, afferrando i capelli di Harry. Lo sente muoversi leggermente dentro di lui ed alza lo sguardo nel buio, gli occhi pieni di lussuri. Lo guarda e gli sussurra «vai Harry» prima di mordersi le labbra.  
Harry gli lascia un bacio bagnato su quelle stesse labbra, cerca la sua lingua e porta una delle sue mani tra i capelli di Louis.  
«Ti amo» gli dice e l’attimo dopo si sta tirando fuori dal corpo di Louis fino alla punta, per poi rientrare immediatamente con enfasi fino a far urlare Louis.  
Louis ansima forte per il dolore provato, ma avere Harry dentro di sé, sentirlo ovunque e in ogni angolo del corpo, è una sensazione così bella che non può farne a meno. Si aggrappa con le mani alle lenzuola e getta la sua testa all’indietro appena Harry inizia a spingere ancora, una, due, tre volte fino all’infinito, colpendo ripetutamente la sua prostata ed iniziando a fargli sentire del vero e puro piacere dopo tanto tempo.  
Ansima, geme e piagnucola, stringe ancora tra le mani le lenzuola e guarda verso il basso dove Harry lo sta rovinando, dove Harry lo sta marchiando e facendo suo. Le sue spinte sono lente, ma forti; brevi, duri colpi che lo fanno gridare così forte che è sicuro che tutti lo stiano sentendo. Eppure non gli importa, Dio se non gli importa, è con Harry ed è solamente questo quello che conta.  
«Louis» dice Harry tenendogli le gambe contro il petto, «non durerò ancora- Vieni, per favore, vieni» lo supplica aumentando la velocità delle sue spinte.  
E così, Louis, una mano a masturbarsi e l’altra a stringere una qualunque parte del corpo di Harry, viene in un rantolo, arcuando la schiena e tremando dalla punta dei piedi fino al suo ultimo capello.  
Harry spinge ancora qualche volta dentro al suo corpo, monta il suo orgasmo trasportandosi dietro quello di Louis e poi viene anche lui, ricadendo subito dopo tra le braccia del ragazzo.

«Resta dentro di me ancora un po’» sussurra Louis quando i loro respiri sono tornati regolari ed i loro cuori hanno smesso di battere all’impazzata.  
Harry gli morde la mandibola e sorride contro di essa. «Sul serio?» gli chiede, andando ad accarezzargli un fianco dolcemente.  
Louis annuisce, «è una bella sensazione… mi sento amato» ammette, ricevendo subito dopo un bacio da parte del ragazzo.

 

Niall è infuriato. Le sue guance raggiungono livelli di rosso mai visti e la vena sulla sua tempia sta quasi per scoppiare. Louis si stringe ad Harry sul divanetto sui cui sono seduti e cerca conforto nelle sue mani, incastrando le dita alle sue. Si trovano nello studio di Niall dove nessuno può sentirli o vederli.  
«Vi rendete conto di cosa avete fatto?» gli chiede Niall, passandosi le mani tra i capelli, «Simon andrà su di giri appena vedrà quelle immagini».  
Le guance di Louis si arrossano al solo a pensare che molte altre persone li avevano guardati mentre facevano l'amore. La cosa non lo infastidisce, lo imbarazza. Per questo motivo non capisce perché Niall è così innervosito: era inevitabile che succedesse da un momento all’altro. Se proprio quello che è successo poteva dar fastidio a qualcuno perché non hanno spento le telecamere e non li hanno lasciati in pace a godersi quel momento di così privata intimità?  
Harry si schiarisce la voce affianco a lui.  
«Non capisco quale sia il problema, sinceramente» dice con tranquillità, «abbiamo fatto l’amore e quindi? Lo fanno tutti!».  
Niall scuote la testa, «li avete infastiditi facendo così» ripete, con fare nervoso.  
«È un loro problema» conclude Harry, alzandosi dalla sua postazione e trascinandosi dietro Louis che, senza dire una parola, segue il suo fidanzato a testa bassa.

Eleanor è strana da un paio di giorni. Louis deve ammettere che quella ragazza lo ha sempre intimidito. Gli mette addosso una paura incontrollabile e, da quando lo ha sottoposto a quei test, non riesce più a non guardarla come un elemento negativo. Prova odio nei suoi confronti.  
Anche Harry non la sopporta e Louis trova molto divertente il fatto che lui sbuffi ogni volta che la incrociano per i corridoi o irrompe nella loro stanza.  
Da un paio di giorni, però, Eleanor è veramente strana. Lo sguardo che rivolge a Louis è più freddo del solito. Le sue occhiate sono malvagie, ma il suo sorriso sembra dire “te l’avevo detto”. Louis non capisce davvero cosa le ha fatto per meritare tutto quell’astio.  
Son passati quattro giorni da quando ha fatto l’amore con Harry e la prima cosa che gli dice Eleanor dopo quelle lunghissime occhiate torve è: «mostrami ancora quanto sai essere puttana».  
Suona tanto come una sfida.

Quelle telecamere lo innervosiscono. Louis odia come quelle possano registrare ogni movimento che fa, ogni singola mossa, ogni singolo gesto.  
Sospira pesantemente per mantenere la calma, mentre apre una bottiglietta d’acqua. Avverte Harry uscire dal bagno. Sta fischiettando un motivetto.  
«Cosa c’è, Lou?» gli chiede il suo ragazzo, raggiungendolo. Il suo corpo è nudo se non fosse per i boxer neri che si tengono a stento sui suoi fianchi. I tatuaggi troneggiano sulla sua pelle ed i suoi capelli sono talmente spettinati che non hanno più nessuna forma. Louis vuole far passare le dita attraverso quelle ciocche.  
“Li avete infastiditi facendo così”.  
“Mostrami ancora quanto sai essere puttana”.  
Le parole di Niall ed Eleanor echeggiano ancora nella testa e Louis ne è quasi compiaciuto. Non aveva pensato alle telecamere qualche giorno prima. La sua mente era troppo occupata per accorgersi che altre persone li stessero guardando mentre facevano l’amore. Ora Louis lo sa e la sfida di Eleanor sembra così appagante che non ci pensa due volte prima di lasciare la bottiglietta sul tavolo ed afferrare i fianchi di Harry con le mani.  
«Lou?» domanda Harry, senza ottenere alcuna risposta dal ragazzo.  
L’attimo dopo Louis si ritrova con le ginocchia contro il pavimento e gli occhi in contatto con quelli di Harry.  
«Posso?» gli chiede, mentre gli abbassa i boxer con le dita lentamente. Harry non risponde, quello che fa è prendere la propria lunghezza in mano ed afferrare i capelli di Louis in una morsa. Un chiaro invito per andare avanti.  
Louis inizia a lasciare dei piccoli, ma dolcissimi baci lungo il pube di Harry. Lascia che i peli radi e neri gli solletichino le labbra e poi sostituisce la mano di Harry con la sua, prendendo il suo membro non ancora del tutto eretto ed iniziando a muoverla con insistenza e velocità.  
Harry emette un ringhio e spinge i fianchi in avanti, in una tacita supplica.  
Louis lo accontenta. Fa scivolare l’erezione lungo le pareti della sua bocca e stringe le labbra, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi e le mani strette lungo la base del cazzo di Harry e l’altra su uno dei suoi fianchi. Sente la punta sbattergli contro il retro della gola ad ogni affondo e la presa di Harry si fa più insistente ogni qual volta che aumenta la velocità. Poi si ferma, riprende fiato ed alza gli occhi per guardare il volto contratto dal piacere del suo fidanzato, che non gli ha tolto gli occhi di dosso neanche per un momento. Louis si sente bello e sporco allo stesso tempo. La telecamera puntata alle sue spalle continua a riprende ogni sua mossa, lo mette in mostra come una piccola puttana e, chissà, magari a qualcuno lì dietro sta piacendo quello che sta vedendo.  
Geme per il pensiero e sente l’erezione crescere nei suoi boxer. L’unica cosa che riesce a fare per alleviarla è unire le gambe forte, trattenendo il piacere, e, mentre continua a tenere gli occhi puntati su Harry, si muove a ritroso sul suo membro, facendolo gemere roco. Le gambe di Harry tremano ed i muscoli del ventre gli si contraggono violentemente. Sta per venire, Louis lo sa.  
«Alzati» gli ordina Harry. Louis si prende il tempo di leccare un’ultima volta tutta la sua erezione prima di alzarsi in piedi e fronteggiarlo. Il ragazzo dai capelli ricci e disordinati ribalta immediatamente le loro posizioni in un solo attimo, afferrando Louis ed appoggiandolo sul ripiano della cucina. Louis, come d’abitudine, apre le gambe e gli permette di posizionarsi tra di esse.  
I suoi boxer finiscono per penzolare su una delle sue caviglie, la maglia rimane a metà strada sul suo petto e ci sono già due dita umidificate dalla saliva ad aprirlo.  
Louis si morde le labbra e socchiude gli occhi, mentre piccoli brividi percorrono la sua schiena, costringendolo a premersi di più contro Harry.  
I capelli del suo ragazzo gli fanno il solletico, le sue labbra assaggiano gli stessi punti di qualche giorno prima, ravvivando i colori dei succhiotti e i graffi procurati dai denti. Quelle dita continuano ad affondare dentro di lui decise e prepotenti, velocissime.  
Louis non riesce a toccare il pavimento con i piedi e le sue gambe sono strette attorno ai fianchi di Harry. Harry è suo, completamente suo e mai nessuno potrà cambiare le cose.  
Senza accorgersene, Louis emette un lungo gemito ed una delle sue mani corre tra il suo corpo e quello di Harry a masturbare insieme le loro erezioni dopo averle inumidite con un po’ di saliva.  
Senza fiato appoggia il capo contro la spalla di Harry. Da quella posizione riesce a notare come il cazzo di Harry stia già perdendo liquido. Non aspetta altro per sussurrare nell’orecchio di Harry di fotterlo forte. Harry annuisce, gli stringe con forza una coscia e poi si sistema contro la sua entrata, pronto per la prima spinta nel corpo minuto del suo fidanzato.  
Si baciano prima che accada. Louis stringe entrambe le braccia attorno al collo del suo fidanzato e chiude gli occhi assaporando quelle labbra che sono sempre troppo piene e troppo rosse per essere umane. Se potesse, riderebbe per l’osservazione, ma è troppo impegnato ad artigliare le mani sulle spalle di Harry per l’intrusione avvenuta nel suo corpo.  
Geme a voce fin troppo alta per ogni spinta che riceve, ma lo fa con piacere nonostante Harry non sia ancora riuscito a trovare quel fascio di nervi che lo fa tremare come una foglia ogni volta. Gode troppo, comunque, se pensa che, in un'altra parte di quella struttura enorme, c’è qualcuno che li sta guardando, mentre prende Harry così bene e così in fondo.  
Punta gli occhi verso la telecamera e continua ad ansimare voglioso, spingendosi da solo contro la lunghezza del suo fidanzato e socchiudendo di più le labbra. Non li stacca neanche quando Harry trova quel punto e lo manda in visibilio . Inizia a spingere con più velocità , scopandolo senza logica né ragione.  
Entrambi sanno di non star facendo l’amore in quel momento, perché l’amore, quello vero, lo sanno fare soltanto dolcemente e senza fretta, con i ti amo sussurrati e le mani ad accarezzarsi a vicenda.  
«Haz» è il mormorio di Louis sussurrato all'orecchio prima di venire grazie all’aiuto di una delle sue mani. Sta ancora guardando insistentemente quella spia, mentre si riversa tra i loro petti e tra le sue dita. Harry insegue il suo orgasmo subito dopo, ringhiando il nome di Louis contro la pelle dorata del suo collo. Subito dopo si accascia su di lui, trascinando sia se stesso che Louis lentamente a terra, sentendo le gambe che gli si piegano e tremano incessantemente.  
Rimangono così per un lasso infinito di tempo. Louis non smette di sorridere alla telecamera.

 

 

  
Zayn è piegato sulla tavoletta del water di un cubicolo, quando Louis entra nei bagni della stanza comune il mattino seguente.  
Si era accorto che c’era qualcosa che non andava il lui negli ultimi giorni: il viso pallido, le lunghe assenze trascorse in bagno e gli occhi vuoti, preoccupati.  
Louis lo raggiunge con passi incerti. Ha paura di invadere i suoi spazi e dargli fastidio, ma non può fare altro che aiutarlo. Zayn sembra stare davvero male.  
«Ehi, che succede?» gli chiede, mentre gli posa una mano sulla schiena per accarezzargliela. Zayn sussulta, prima di rendersi conto che si tratta di Louis. Si tranquillizza sotto i suoi gesti delicati, respirando a fondo. Un altro conato lo costringe a piegarsi di nuovo e a rimettere. Louis continua ad accarezzarlo.  
«Dio» mormora, una volta finito. Gli angoli dei suoi occhi brillano e alcune lacrime sono scese dai suoi occhi.  
«Prova ad alzarti» gli suggerisce Louis, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alla vita mentre, con l’altra mano, tira giù lo sciacquone. Raggiungono i lavandini e Zayn si pulisce bocca, un po’ tremante e impallidito.  
«Ti fa male lo stomaco?» gli chiede Louis preoccupato, «sei pallidissimo».  
Zayn scuote la testa, mordendosi un labbro. «Ho un po’ di nausea» ammette subito dopo, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Louis alza un sopracciglio, «come mai?».  
«Sai,» borbotta Zayn, agitando le mani. Poi lancia un’occhiata alla porta del bagno e bofonchia tra sé e sé, «dovrò pur dirlo a qualcuno» dice a bassa voce, passandosi una mano tra i capelli corvini.  
Louis, a questo punto, alza entrambe le sopracciglia e gli si avvicina preoccupato. «È così grave?» gli chiede, afferrandogli un braccio per infondergli un po’ di sicurezza.  
«No- cioè, sì» balbetta il ragazzo, «penso di aspettare un bambino».  
Louis sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, sorpreso. Ha paura di aver sentito male perché, dai, non è assolutamente possibile.  
«Scusami?» esclama confuso.  
Zayn unisce le sopracciglia, «aspetto un bambino» ripete più lentamente, confuso anche lui della reazione di Louis.  
Trascorrono alcuni secondi di totale silenzio, prima che una sonora risata si diffonda per la stanza.  
«Amico» fa Louis, portandosi un pugno all’angolo di un occhio per asciugarlo, «i ragazzi non possono avere bambini» afferma divertito, «non prendermi in giro e dimmi cosa c’è che non va».  
A differenza di Louis, Zayn non ride: il suo sguardo è serio, quasi offeso.  
«Dimentichi che siamo alieni» gli dice, con una punta di acidità nella voce, «e gli alieni maschi possono avere dei bambini» spiega subito dopo.  
Gli angoli della labbra di Louis cadono immediatamente verso il basso. Crede ancora che Zayn lo stia prendendo in giro, ma la sua espressione è seria. Due sono le cose: o è un bravissimo attore o sta dicendo la verità.  
«Non- non stai scherzando?» domanda, facendo cadere involontariamente gli occhi sul suo stomaco.  
Zayn scuote la testa. «No, assolutamente».  
«Oh» sospira Louis, traumatizzato. «Penso che-» dice prima di ingoiare a vuoto della saliva, «penso che dovresti dirlo a Niall».  
Nick entra in bagno il secondo dopo, «che succede?» chiede confuso, guardandoli stranito, mentre si dirige verso uno dei lavandini per darsi un’occhiata allo specchio.  
Zayn sospira e «nulla di che» risponde, prendendo un braccio di Louis per dirigersi verso l’uscita dei bagni.  
Harry è proprio lì, dietro la porta. Louis è sicuro che stesse entrando e gli viene quasi da sorridere se pensa a quanto è iperprotettivo quando Nick è nei paraggi, ma la notizia che Zayn gli ha dato lo ha sconvolto più del dovuto.  
«Hey!» esclama Harry con un sorriso, lo stesso che sparisce il secondo dopo. «Avete due facce da funerale» sostiene subito dopo, accarezzando i capelli di Louis e portandoselo vicino, «è successo qualcosa?».  
«Dobbiamo andare da Niall» dice Zayn al posto di Louis, «vuoi.. uhm, venire?».  
Harry prende immediatamente una mano del suo ragazzo, «certo» fa confuso.  
Il tragitto è piuttosto silenzioso. Louis guarda la nuca di Zayn e stringe la mano di Harry.  
La domande che più gli attanagliano lo stomaco sono diverse. Come fa un ragazzo ad avere dei bambini? Come mai lui ed Harry non hanno mai avuto problemi? E chi è il padre del bambino?  
Tante parole gli ronzano in testa, così tante da non accorgersi delle urla che si avvertono dalla stanza di Niall fin quando non si fanno più forti e decise. La porta è aperta.  
«Cosa diavolo vi è saltato in mente? Quel test era ancora in fase di prova». La voce è chiaramente quella di Niall.  
«Non è detto che risulterà positivo» risponde un’altra voce, quella di Eleanor. «Li abbiamo usati solamente come cavie».  
«Non ne avevate il diritto. Sono io il supervisore di Louis e Harry».  
Louis sente il cuore saltargli in gola. Harry, a fianco a lui, sussulta. Di cosa stanno parlando?  
«E non sei felice di quello che abbiamo scoperto? Louis è un fottuto ibrido!» urla questa volta Eleanor, «Simon ha già deciso la data della sua esecuzione».  
Louis non fa in tempo a registrare le parole di Eleanor - a capirle e metabolizzarle -, che Harry lascia la presa sulla sua mano e si fionda nella stanza di Niall come un fulmine.  
«Harry, no!» Zayn grida, inseguendolo.  
Dalla sua postazione, ancorato immobile al pavimento, Louis riesce a vedere le mani di Harry sul collo della ragazza che, a sua volta, è schiacciata contro un muro. Niall è vicino ad Harry e gli intima di lasciarla andare, di non dare peso alle sua parole. Zayn, invece, sta ritornando da lui per trascinarlo verso la stanza.  
«Ripeti quello che hai detto e giuro che oggi muori» ringhia Harry ignorando del tutto le parole di Niall. Il viso di Eleanor, intanto, è diventato paonazzo e i suoi occhi sono lucidi per la mancanza d’aria. «Stronza!».  
«Louis, ti prego, fermalo» sussurra Zayn a Louis, pregandolo.  
Louis si guarda attorno, spaesato. È completamente sconvolto, non sa a cosa pensare, ma Harry è la sua priorità e deve pensare a lui prima di chiunque altro.  
«Lasciala andare» piagnucola nel suo orecchio, appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle, «ti prego, Haz, lasciala andare o sarà peggio».  
«Ma hai sentito quello che ha detto?» gli chiede Harry. Louis si accorge che sta piangendo, «ha detto che vogliono ucciderti».  
«L’ho sentito» ammette con il cuore che gli batte forte nello sterno e gli occhi che bruciano, «ma adesso lasciala andare, non metterti nei guai» continua, tirandolo verso di sé.  
Harry stringe ancora per qualche secondo la presa sul collo di Eleanor, prima di emettere un verso frustato e voltarsi verso Louis, per inglobarlo nelle sue braccia e stringerlo forte. «Nessuno ti farà del male» mormora nel suo orecchio e Louis annuisce, ricambiando la stretta. Non c’è posto più sicuro se non nelle sue braccia.  
Eleanor, a terra, li guarda con disgusto mentre riprende aria.  
«Vai via» le dice Niall, indicando la porta.  
«Con piacere» risponde Eleanor con voce rauca, raggiungendo la porta su gambe instabili.  
Quando la porta viene sbattuta, il quadro generale rappresenta la confusione e la paura in tutte le loro forme possibili.

Mezz’ora più tardi la calma è tornata a far parte della stanza di Niall.  
Nessuno ha parlato in quei minuti fin quando non è stato Niall a spezzare il silenzio con un sonoro sospiro.  
«Penso io debba darvi delle spiegazioni» dice passandosi le mani tra i capelli. Louis muove la testa, dalla sua postazione sul petto di Harry, e si volta per guardarlo. Sono seduti su uno dei divani della stanza, Zayn è seduto sull’altro con Niall al suo fianco.  
«Già» Louis sussurra, «non sto capendo più nulla».  
«Non so da dove partire» ammette il ragazzo biondo con un sospiro frustrato. Zayn poggia una mano sul suo braccio.  
«Inizia a spiegarci perché Louis è un ibrido e di che test stavate parlando tu e quella stronza» ribatte Harry furioso, stringendo Louis ancora di più.  
«Io sapevo già che Louis è un ibrido» Niall ammette, «me ne sono accorto quando mi hai detto di ricordare tutto quanto, Louis. Per me è stato il campanello dall’allarme. Ecco perché ti ho detto di non dire nulla a nessuno, ma non ero ancora tanto sicuro. Poi, però, avete fatto sesso e lì ho avuto la piena conferma».  
Louis corruga la fronte. «Che vuoi dire?».  
«Non abbiamo degli orgasmi normali» interviene Zayn al posto di Niall, arrossendo lievemente sulle guance, «noi quando raggiungiamo l’orgasmo cadiamo in un sub-spazio e ne usciamo dopo alcuni minuti. Immagino che per te non sia lo stesso».  
«Esattamente» conferma Niall puntando gli occhi in quelli di Louis, «tu hai avuto due orgasmi normali come ogni essere umano. Capisci perché ti ho detto che li avevate infastiditi? Era una bugia, dannazione, io stavo cercando solamente di metterti in salvo. Non potevo comunque dirti che sei un ibrido, era troppo pericoloso».  
Harry, a fianco a Louis, trattiene il respiro.  
«Quindi adesso mi vogliono morto, esattamente come Terry. Non è vero, Zayn?» esclama Louis con un sorriso amaro, «un po’ lo sospettavo anche io, ma… Dio, non sapevo nulla del sub-spazio o tutto il resto».  
«Troveremo un modo per metterti in salvo, Lou. Abbiamo tre mesi prima che gli effetti del test inizino a farsi notare».  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, preoccupato. «Che tipo di test?».  
Niall sussulta brevemente, prima di guardare verso il pavimento e iniziare a spiegare. «Eleanor ha somministrato un siero ad Harry durante la prova dell’immunità delle malattie che serve a rendere compatibile il suo sperma con il tuo corpo alieno, Louis. Due uomini alieni possono riprodursi, ma un maschio umano non può ingravidare un alieno».  
Un tenebroso silenzio cala sulla stanza. Sia Harry che Louis sono rimasti immobili nel sentire il suono di quelle parole ed entrambi hanno la stessa domanda a vorticargli in testa. Che cosa significa?  
«Io non sapevo nulla di tutto ciò, pensavo che avrebbero fatto passare qualche altro mese prima metterlo in atto. È un siero nuovo, un estratto di altri centinaia di tentativi senza esito. Eravate le persone più adatte, un umano e un alieno che si amano. Proprio perché è nuovo, primitivo, non è detto che faccia effetto» Niall continua a spiegare, «se funziona, però, significa che aspettate un bambino. Se non funziona il siero è inutile».  
Louis sente chiaramente il mondo cascargli sulle spalle. Non è possibile tutto questo, come può la sua vita cambiare da un giorno all’altro così velocemente? Manda un’occhiata terrorizzata a Zayn prima di accorgersi dei singhiozzi di Harry. Fa in tempo a voltarsi e notare le sue mani sugli occhi prima di vederlo alzarsi dal divano.  
«Adesso non so più che cazzo aspettarmi» Harry mormora in direzione di Niall e poi, senza aspettare Louis, attraversa la stanza ed esce, lasciando un sasso nel cuore di Louis.  
«Harry» lo chiama Louis inseguendolo ma, prima di uscire anche lui dalla stanza, si ferma sulla soglia della porta e guarda i due ragazzi seduti sul divano.  
«Zayn ha da dirti qualcosa, Niall» dice prima di iniziare a correre per raggiungere la sua ragione di vita.

«Ci pensi?» Harry gli chiede quando sono da soli, in camera, sotto le coperte. I suoi occhi sono puntati verso lo stomaco di Louis e una sua mano glielo accarezza.  
Louis scuote la testa. «A cosa?».  
«Ad avere un bambino tutto nostro» risponde Harry, pensieroso, baciandogli una guancia. «Ricordi che ne parlavamo quando eravamo a casa? Avevamo deciso di adottarlo. Ora, invece, può essere tutto nostro, capisci? Mio e tuo».  
Un sospiro tremante esce dalle labbra di Louis. «Io ho paura, Haz» ammette cercando la sua mano, «l’idea di essere incinto non mi piace, io sono un ragazzo!».  
Harry lo accarezza dolcemente, «ha sconvolto anche me, Lou, sono terrorizzato anche io ma… ce la faremo, fidati di me».  
«Mi uccideranno».  
«Dovranno passare sul mio cadavere prima di posare un dito su di te».

Niall convoca tutti quanti nella sua stanza tre giorni dopo.  
«So cosa dobbiamo fare» afferma convinto, mostrando su una schermata la piantina della struttura e poi quella dei sotterranei, «dobbiamo scappare».  
«È impossibile» interviene Zayn, «ci sono telecamere ovunque».  
Il ragazzo scuote la testa. «Riuscirò a disattivarle per un breve periodo di tempo, noi dobbiamo raggiungere i sotterranei in quei minuti. Una volta arrivati lì voi dovrete solamente seguirmi. Ho studiato la piantina di questo posto per giorni, possiamo farcela».  
Louis si volta per guardare Harry che, serio, sta osservando lo schermo con attenzione. «Cosa ne pensi?» gli chiede, con tono preoccupato.  
«Io sono d’accordo» asserisce alcuni secondi dopo, «quando hai intenzione di scappare?».  
Niall si morde le labbra per un attimo e lancia un’occhiata a Zayn. «Diglielo» lo incoraggia il ragazzo dai capelli corvini e Niall annuisce.  
«Cosa?» domanda Louis, spostando lo sguardo da Niall a Zayn e viceversa.  
«Anche io sono un alieno» ammette Niall con voce ferma, «esattamente come Zayn e tutti gli altri. Mi servo di quest’associazione per bisogni personali. Mi sono finto umano solamente per miei scopi».  
Louis sbarra gli occhi. «E nessuno si è mai accorto di nulla?» esclama scettico.  
Niall scuote la testa, «No, sono riuscito sempre a cavarmela. Nessuno lo sa tranne Zayn».  
«Sono il suo compagno» interviene Zayn subito dopo, arrossendo sulle guance, «e aspettiamo un bambino!».  
Louis ed Harry rimangono in silenzio a guardarli. Troppe notizie in una sola volta.  
«Woah» emette Harry non sapendo dove guardare, «penso di aver bisogno di qualche minuto per poter assimilare il tutto».  
Louis si lascia andare in una risatina accanto a lui.  
«Non è tutto» continua a dire Niall, sorridendo allo sguardo stupito di Harry, «sono riuscito a contattare i miei simili e ho chiesto aiuto. Si trovano già sulle nostre tracce, ma ci vorrà del tempo».  
«Gli alieni?».  
«Esattamente».

Il piano è semplice.  
Faranno tutto di notte, in silenzio, nella speranza di non essere notati. La prima fase del piano comprende i sotterranei della struttura: dovranno raggiungerli, cercare i condotti dell’aria e attraversarli per arrivare ai piani superiori senza essere visti.  
Niall li condurrà, attraverso la piantina dei condotti sul suo palmare, verso una delle estremità della struttura, dove troveranno l’uscita di emergenza.  
Appena saranno fuori dovranno correre velocemente per raggiungere il bosco e trovare riparo.  
Lì, nascosti dagli alberi, ci saranno gli alieni chiamati in soccorso da Niall per aiutarli.  
Louis confida in questo piano. E` l’unica soluzione per potersi salvare.  
Manca una settimana alla data della fuga quando Liam Payne lo trascina in un angolo. «So cosa avete in mente di fare» gli dice a bassa voce e Louis sussulta, cercando Harry dietro le spalle enormi del ragazzo.  
«Cosa?» chiede in un sussurro.  
«Ho origliato ad una conversazione tra Niall e Zayn» lo informa guardandolo dritto negli occhi, «portatemi con voi e non dirò nulla a nessuno».  
Louis deglutisce, spaventato. «Non puoi dirlo» piagnucola con le mani che gli tremano.  
«Allora vengo anche io» asserisce il più grande, «portami da Niall. È lui che comanda, no?»

Accade la notte di cinque settimane dopo. Louis non sa ancora se il test ha dato esito positivo e se veramente sta aspettando un bambino, ma il piccolo pancino di Zayn inizia a farsi vedere.  
Negli ultimi quaranta giorni ha avuto così paura che non ha lasciato la sua stanza se non per i test che ha dovuto fare per forza.  
Niall, quella notte, bussa alle loro porte con urgenza e, in me che non si dica, si trovano tutti e cinque nell’ascensore che li porterà ai sotterranei. Le telecamere sono state disattivate.  
Harry stringe le spalle di Louis tra le mani e gli bacia una guancia, mentre l’ascensore si muove.  
«Grazie a tutti» Liam, intanto, dice e gli altri quattro sorridono.  
«Non c’è problema» fa Niall, «vedrete che ce la faremo».  
Zayn gli si stringe al fianco e lo bacia sulle labbra. Lo sperano tutti.  
Quando le porta si aprono, Niall gli dice di seguirlo e di stare in silenzio. Camminano per il totale di un quarto d’ora e solamente quando raggiungono una fessura abbastanza grande si fermano.  
«Questo è il condotto dell’aria finale. È abbastanza ampio da riuscire a passarci senza problemi».  
Louis, così come Zayn, si ritrova a tossire più volte per via della polvere durante il tragitto in quel tunnel fatto di corridoi stretti e scalini scivolosi. Niall li guida con maestria servendosi del suo palmare.  
Gli sembra di star camminando da un’eternità quando Niall si ferma davanti ad un’altra rampa di scalini. «Siamo arrivati al penultimo piano» gli fa sapere con un sorriso, «siamo abbastanza lontani dal centro della struttura e molto probabilmente sotto il deserto. Dopo questi scalini troveremo l’ultimo piano e poi il tombino che ci porterà fuori. A quest’ora, però, devono già averci scoperto».  
Tutti quanti annuiscono in silenzio, con il fiatone, e, in fila, salgono.  
Il tombino che li porterà in salvo è proprio sopra le loro teste, preceduto dall’ultima rampa di scale. Louis riesce a vedere la luce della luna.  
Il primo che esce è Niall, poi Zayn e Liam. Harry si offre di salire per ultimo.  
«Corri» gli intima Harry, appena Louis riesce ad uscire dal tombino stretto e arrugginito. Louis, invece, aspetta. Sembrano infiniti i secondi che Harry ci mette per uscire da quella fessura ed il cuore pompa sempre più forte. I battiti arrivano forte alle sue orecchie, ma è solo dopo aver visto delle luci in lontananza muoversi verso di loro che si accorge che Harry è rimasto incastrato. Zayn, Niall e Liam sono già più avanti di loro.  
«Forza, Haz» gli dice, stringendo le sue spalle con le mani per aiutarlo ad uscire. Harry emette un verso irato, prova ancora una volta a muovere le gambe, ma il tentativo è estremamente inutile.  
«Corri, Louis. Il mio piede si è incastrato in uno scalino» gli dice di nuovo, ma Louis non demorde. Spinge i denti dentro il labbro inferiore e trattiene un gemito in gola. Le chiazze di deserto attorno a loro iniziano a farsi più vivide. Le luci si avvicinano ed il tempo stringe. Louis non può correre con la consapevolezza che ha lasciato Harry da solo in un passaggio tanto stretto quanto spaventoso.  
«Ce la fai» gli sussurra all'orecchio, passando le braccia sotto le sue ascelle. Ci mette tutta la forza che ha in corpo, facendo leva sulle caviglie e sulle ginocchia. Harry, infine, gli cade sopra, sospira un grazie contro la sua tempia ed in un solo secondo rimette in piedi entrambi, incominciando a correre l’attimo dopo.  
Ogni passo è una fitta al ventre di Louis. È stanco, la sua mente non riesce più ad essere veloce e rischia di inciampare più di una volta. Harry è costretto ogni volta a fermarsi, a riprenderlo ed a ricominciare a correre nel buio. Le luci continuando ad avvicinarsi, ma nessuno di loro due demorde. Ce la possono fare. Possono riuscire ad infiltrarsi nel bosco prima che qualcuno dell’associazione segreta riesca a prenderli di nuovo.  
Louis rivede il molo sotto i suoi piedi, sente la risata cristallina di Harry scavargli le orecchie e, mentre corre, inizia a piangere lacrime salate che sanno di un passato che mai più tornerà.  
Harry continua a stringere la sua mano facendo di tutto per far sì che la presa resti salda.  
«Li vedi, Louis?» gli domanda, puntando con l’altra mano i primi accenni di fogliame illuminati dalle luci che li inseguono. Il cuore di Louis balza dalla felicità, ce l’hanno fatta. La libertà è lì.  
«Più veloce» riesce a mormorare, nonostante le gambe gli stiano bruciando e il dolore preme in tutte le parti del suo corpo . Si fa coraggio ed un strana sensazione di fierezza e volontà lo invadono.  
Dietro di loro due elicotteri si avvicinano pericolosamente.  
«Attenzione!» grida Niall, avanti a loro, e poi un boato si disperde per il cielo del deserto. Louis rimane a bocca aperta quando vede i due elicotteri scontrarsi e andare in fiamme.  
«Corri Lou!».  
Harry aumenta il ritmo dei suoi passi, stringe così forte la mano di Louis che teme gli stia facendo male, ma non importa se tutto quel dolore servirà a portarli in salvo.  
Mancano solamente una ventina di metri prima di raggiungere la foresta quando diversi spari riecheggiano dietro di loro.  
Urlano entrambi, spaventati, ma solo uno di loro cade a terra.  
La voce rimane incastrata nella gola di Louis, che perde in un solo secondo la presa di Harry e si ritrova con i gomiti piantati nella terra dura e fredda. Il dolore che sente al fianco e alla spalla è così forte che non percepisce più niente se non il suo corpo spegnersi lentamente.  
«Harry» mima con le labbra, mentre giace lentamente a terra. Il volto nascosto in un ciuffo d’erba secca.  
Il suo nome urlato è l’unica cosa che sente prima che il buio lo investa, di nuovo.

 

 

 

 

La guerra che il mondo ha combattuto è stata lunga, ma non catastrofica. Molte cose sono cambiate in tre anni. Gli alieni sono stati riconosciuti come parte integrante della civiltà umana dopo numerosi scontri tra chi era d’accordo per il loro riconoscimento e chi no.  
Il merito di questa gemellanza è stato dato a Niall Horan. Nato e cresciuto sulla Terra, ma alieno in tutto e per tutto. Con astuzia e furbizia si è servito di una delle associazioni per contattare i suoi simili e, proprio quando è stato necessario ha chiesto il loro aiuto per sconfiggere le associazioni che per anni si sono servite degli alieni e che hanno giustiziato centinaia di ibridi.  
Le associazioni segrete sono state tutte scoperte e sequestrate. Gli alieni tenuti prigionieri sono stati liberati. Gli è stata ridata la memoria e hanno ottenuto il diritto di scegliere se rimanere con la loro vecchia famiglia od iniziare una nuova vita con gli alieni nel loro paese d’origine. Gli ibridi non sono stati trattati diversamente, ma molti di loro hanno preferito lasciare la Terra.  
Per la Terra e l’universo intero inizia una nuova era.  
New York Times, 18 Dicembre 2017

 

 

Harry fa penzolare i piedi nel vuoto. A pochi centimetri dalle sue dita l’acqua si muove lievemente, mossa dal vento leggero. Il molo è deserto, come al solito.  
È dicembre e fa caldo anche di notte, una delle sue mani è impegnata a grattare la puntura che una zanzara gli ha lasciato sul ginocchio. I grilli cantano poco distante da lui.  
Sospira, mentre guarda le stelle splendenti, alte nel cielo. Riesce a riconoscere qualche costellazione, ma non sa esattamente quale sia il loro nome. Le ricorda solamente perché da piccolo gli piaceva sfogliare i libri di astronomia di sua sorella ed ammirare le figure, tracciando con le dita le linee bianche.  
Boo ha la testa appoggiata su una delle sue cosce ed anche lui guarda le stelle, mentre guaisce piano sotto le carezze del suo padrone. Harry si è sempre stupito di fronte all’estrema capacità del suo cagnolino di captare il suo stato d’animo. Oggi Harry è particolarmente triste.  
Sono passati tre anni ormai.  
Ricorda quella notte come se l’avesse vissuta il giorno prima: ricorda le luci accecanti, gli spari assordanti e le urla di Louis, mentre lo trasportavano al sicuro.  
Harry aveva visto quegli strani nastri di luce che provenivano dal cielo, nascosti in parte dalla folta chioma degli alberi. Ed è lì che tutto iniziò. O che tutto finì.  
«Ci penso io a Louis, Harry, è in mane sicure. Tu corri finché puoi. Louis sarà al sicuro con la sua gente» gli disse Niall, mentre prendeva Louis dalle sue braccia. Harry non aveva ceduto, continuava a tenere Louis stretto a sé e scuoteva la testa verso Niall, scansandolo. Non voleva allontanarsi da lui e perderlo per sempre. Louis doveva rimanere con lui, portava in grembo suo figlio!  
«Lo amo, Niall, non posso lasciarli andare» gli aveva risposto in lacrime.  
«È per il suo bene, dannazione! Per il loro bene! Vuoi che muoiano?».  
Harry aveva scosso la testa, aveva baciato un’ultima volta tutto il viso di Louis, lo aveva stretto a sé e poi, con una lama conficcata nel cuore, lo aveva dato a Niall per far sì che si prendesse cura di lui.  
«Corri!» aveva urlato subito dopo il ragazzo biondo, mentre si dirigeva insieme a Zayn e Liam verso quel fascio di luce non molto distante da loro.  
I piedi di Harry si mossero prima del suo cuore. Si ritrovò a correre nella foresta, più veloce della luce, con le lacrime a rigargli il viso ed un peso nel petto troppo forte da sopportare.  
Harry non ha notizie di Louis da quel giorno. Non sa è vivo, se è morto, se è sulla Terra o su un altro pianeta.  
Magari è un punto di una qualunque costellazione, magari lo sta osservando e magari gli sta sorridendo. Harry ricambierebbe quel sorriso e, se potesse, lo raggiungerebbe ovunque si trovi, anche affianco a quel puntino luminoso alto nel cielo.  
La brezza leggera della notte si abbatte sul suo viso, gli scompiglia i capelli già disordinati, e Harry chiude gli occhi. Se ci pensa attentamente riesce a sentire il profumo della pelle di Louis sotto il naso, i suoi capelli sfiorargli le guance e le sue mani toccargli il petto. Fa così male non averlo lì con sé, per tutto il tempo, che ha rischiato più volte di perdere la testa e farla finita una volta per tutte.  
Scuote la testa al pensiero ed alza un angolo della bocca, rammaricato. Si sente stupido ed inutile.  
Boo, invece, abbaia improvvisamente tanto da farlo sobbalzare.  
«Ehi, Boo, calma! Cosa c’è?» gli chiede, accarezzandogli la testa ed il collo.  
Prima che possa voltarsi, due mani delicate si posano sui suoi occhi e Harry sussulta.  
«Così» sussurra qualcuno vicino al suo orecchio destro, «mi hai rimpiazzato con un cane?». Sente una risata poco dopo e Harry crede di poter morire.  
Quelle stesse mani scivolano dai suoi occhi e si depositano sulle sue spalle. Harry si volta così velocemente che teme di essersi rotto il collo.  
Louis è così bello, così dannatamente meraviglioso che Harry non riesce a credere che si trovi proprio lì, di fronte a lui, sul loro molo.  
Louis gli sorride con dolcezza.  
«Non mi abbracci?» gli chiede, timidamente.  
Il secondo dopo è avvolto dalle sue braccia, ricoperto di baci e sommerso di carezze, parole e lacrime. Boo abbaia intorno a loro.


End file.
